Je t'aime bien plus comme ça
by Shere Khan
Summary: Akito a eu une enfance bien difficile...jusqu'a aujourd'hui, il était possédé, ce qui lui a fait faire toute ses choses qu'on connait...c'est ce que Yuki va découvrir. Akito redevient normal, mais les choses iront mal de nouveau...à cause de Kyô..(Y
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur :Shere-Khan bête a tout lecter  
  
Mail :pas besoin  
  
Source :Fruits basket  
  
Titre :Je t'aime bien plus comme ça  
  
Genre :OOC progressif, quelques POV,Yaoi(ben oui),limes, lemons ,euh..songfic ?etc..  
  
Couple :ah..  
  
(j'ai refait la présentation paske c t trop merdique.)  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Yuki poussa un lourd soupir. Franchement, rendre une visite à Akito était loin d'être ce dont il avait envie. Le problème, c'est que si Akito ne le voyait pas de longue date, la prochaine rencontre risquerait d'être explosive. Le jeune homme frissonna en pensant à ce que son chef de clan pourrait lui faire. Peu agréable. De plus : « Ca lui fera sûrement énormément plaisir. » C'était bien une idée de Shiguré ça. Et puis, comme si Akito savait ressentir une telle chose. Oh, je deviens cynique.Ca n'est pas très sympa de ma part. pensa -t-il. De toute façons maintenant qu'il était devant la porte il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer. Quoique.. Yuki secoua violemment la tête. Quelle attitude !Je me refuse à aller voir un parent !Honte à moi .faut dire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte d'Akito, le jeune homme entendit un bruissement de feuille qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il fit volte-face et scruta les environs avec attention. Rien à l'horizon. Et en plus je deviens paranoïaque. De mieux en mieux. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage goguenard .  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAH !MOMIJI !!  
  
-Et bien Yuki,on devient impressionnable ?se moqua le jeune blond.  
  
Yuki fusilla l'Allemand du regard tout en se tenant la poitrine ,et se garda bien de répondre.  
  
-Ou bien, observa Momiji narquoisement, c'est la perspective de voir Akito qui te fait si peur ?  
  
Dans le mille. L'adolescent prit soudain un air plus sombre.  
  
-Il ne te fera pas grand chose aujourd'hui..murmura-t-il.  
  
Yuki fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc ? Serait-il de nouveau malade ?  
  
Momiji hocha lentement de la tête. -Tu devrais d'abord aller voir Hatori.dit-il avant de disparaître dans le grand jardin de la propriété des Soma. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il changea finalement de direction et partit dans la demeure d'Hatori. Oh.Personne.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
Le rat sursauta et se retourna, un peu honteux, vers Hatori. -Tiens ? C'est la première fois que je te vois effrayé par quelqu'un.  
  
-Hatori, je t'en prie, passons.s'irrita-t-il.  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
  
-Et bien, en réalité, j'étais venu rendre visite à Akito mais..  
  
-Hum.Tu as mal choisi ton jour.Hier encore.mais là.C'est à peine si il peut ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-Ah ?  
  
-Il est cloué au lit avec 41° de fièvre.  
  
-Tant que ça ?  
  
Hatori hocha sombrement la tête. Et moi qui ne voulait même pas aller le voir.Parfois, je me dégoûte moi- même. -Puis-je tout de même.  
  
-Ca lui fera sûrement du bien, termina Hatori.  
  
Ah bon bah si tu le dis.  
  
Le jeune homme entra à pas de loup dans la pièce et avisa le lit de son aîné. Il était bien dedans, bien que l'obscurité ne permette pas de voir grand chose. Il s'agenouilla sans bruit près de bord et observa le visage d'Akito. Toujours aussi pâle, rendu un peu plus par son mal,les mèches en bataille, il respirait difficilement et peina à ouvrir ses yeux fièvreux.  
  
-Bonjour Akito.chuchota Yuki.  
  
Le brun ne répondit pas-ce qui n'était pas plus étonnant-mais Yuki crût apercevoir une lueur passer dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne les plissent de douleur.  
  
Oui mais avec l'obscurité.difficile de savoir.  
  
Yuki saisit délicatement la main blanche de son chef de famille entre les siennes et eu un pincement au c?ur en le voyant grimacer de nouveau. C'est pas parce qu'on vous a fait du mal qu'on aime voir souffrir les autres.(qu'est-ce-qu'il est gentil ce Yuki !)  
  
-Yuki..entendit il chuchoter .  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Hatori qui lui tendit quelque chose. -Tiens..essaie donc de lui faire manger cette soupe. J'y ai ajouté un médicament qui devrait apaiser sa douleur. Vérifie seulement qu'il ne lui donne pas d'allergie. Normalement ça ne devrait pas , mais on ne sait jamais. Le brun se retourna et ferma la porte sans un mot.  
  
Ah bah ça je veux bien.mais comment ?  
  
Il soupira et sursauta en voyant Akito essayer de se lever de son lit. Il posa rapidement son bol à terre et se précipita vers son chef de famille, l'attrapant au vol juste avant qu'il n'embrasse le sol.  
  
La peste soit de ce fou !  
  
-Akito.Tu ne dois pas te lever tu n'as pas assez de force.  
  
Pour toute réponse le brun tourna faiblement la tête et regarda le bol resté à terre.  
  
-Oh.Mais pour ça je vais t'aider.Essaie de t'assoire et attend moi.  
  
Evidemment Akito s'écroula sur son lit sans plus de formalité. Yuki soupira et saisit le bol avant de se rediriger vers le lit et installa tant bien que mal le brun tout contre lui.  
  
Chez Shigure  
  
Kyô dévala les escaliers avec sa douceur habituelle et secoua fortement Shiguré qui envoya valdinguer ses lunettes sous le choc.  
  
-OU IL EST ?! OU EST CE STUPIDE RAT !!!  
  
-Ca-calme toi et la-lache moi.  
  
Le roux finit par lâcher son aîné qui commençait à sentir son mal de crâne pointer à l'horizon.  
  
-Il est allé rendre visite à Akito, pourquoi ?  
  
-Je voulais le défier !  
  
Il en a pas marre ?pensa Shiguré.  
  
-Comment ce fait il qu'il soit allé voir Akito ?  
  
-Il fallait bien qu'il le fasse.Si il attendait une réunion familiale, Akito aurait été furieux.Et tout le monde sait qu'Akito en colère est signe de mauvais présage.Il a beau être très mince, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas puissant.  
  
-Yuki est plus grand que lui..  
  
-Aux dernières mesures oui.Mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître ,Akito semblerait avoir gagné quelques centimètres . Il fait désormais 2cm de plus que Yuki. Mais il a gardé le même poids. Ce qui n'est peut être pas très bon en y repensant.Tu aurais vu la tête d'Hatori lorsqu'il avait le mètre à la main.pouffa Shiguré.  
  
-Ah bon..  
  
-Peut être devrais tu aller rendre visite à Kagura ?  
  
-SHIGUREEEE !!!  
  
-Je plaisantais, je plaisantais.  
  
Yuki soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Son chef de famille avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, et Yuki pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il trouvait ça agréable. Le poids de son chef contre lui.. Quelque part, son modèle inavoué. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, bercé par la légère brise chaude et le tourbillon doux des sakuras. Au dehors, un oiseau, un seul chanta une longue et douce mélodie..  
  
A suivre. Shere-Khan :bien..Je ne pensai pas écrire une fic de ce genre et encore moins sur Fruits basket.  
  
Duo :Ouais mais c'est mieux que les notre !  
  
Shere-Khan :Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là encore lui.Va donc voir ta s?ur !  
  
Duo :Kineko à fermé son site.  
  
Shere-Khan : je vais le tuer.  
  
Duo :ça concerne quel personnage principalement ?  
  
Shere-Khan :Tu verras.  
  
Duo :Peuh..Faut toujours attendre avec toi. T'es nulle.  
  
Shere-Khan *étranglant consciencieusement un débile à natte * :Bref.n'ayez aucune crainte la fic n'est pas un thème romantique.Manquerait plus que ça..  
  
Kyô : C'est nul .je suis présent dedans au moins ?  
  
Shere-Khan :Tous les beau-gosses le sont.  
  
Kyô : Comme ?  
  
Shere-Khan : Momiji, Yuki, Shiguré, Haru, toi, Hiro ,et Akito bien sûr.  
  
Kyô :Il est froid et méchant. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?  
  
Shere-Khan :J'aime bien ce genre de perso. En plus il est canon.  
  
Kyô :Euh..Tu ferais mieux de lâcher Duo si tu ne veux pas avoir ton frère sur le dos..  
  
Shere-Khan :C'est vrai qu'avec Heero.*lâche le dule qui s'écroule*Bah.j'appelerais mon chat préféré !Tu saurais bien le rétamer !  
  
Kyô :j'adore cette fille.Mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir effleurer Heero néanmoins.*aperçoit Yuki au loin.*YUKI ! Stupide rat viens que je te défie !*part en courant*  
  
Shere-Khan :hmmmm..  
  
Duo:O_o: je te déteste. 


	2. ch2 merci Yuki

Auteur :Shere-Khan you repeat the question  
  
Mail:pour encouragement et felicitation:lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Pour engueulade :ma boite est momentanément en panne..  
  
Source :Fruits basket  
  
Genre :Pour l'instant.rien  
  
Couple :Pour l'instant....ben rien  
  
Titre : Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chap :2  
  
Disclaimer :Si ils étaient à moi vous n'auriez même pas le droit de baver dessus. Je ne leur fait rien de mal, ils sont plus libre qu'autre chose(essayez donc d'empêcher Akito de faire quelque chose)et n'ont changé en rien. Ils continuent à se taper joyeusement dessus.  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Shigure sourit devant la scène habituelle. Yuki et Kyô en train de se battre. Où plutôt Yuki en train d'étaler Kyô.  
  
Ces deux là ne changeront jamais.  
  
-Dis moi Yuki, commença Shigure, Akito a-t-il été content de ta visite ?  
  
Yuki donna un dernier tacle à son homologue chat.  
  
-A vrai dire il était malade.  
  
-Comme d'habitude.  
  
Shigure leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à écrire. L'écrivain releva la tête en constatant le soudain silence de la pièce. Yuki semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un air mélancolique sur son visage androgyne.  
  
-Shigure.tu trouves que..je ressemble.physiquement parlant à Akito. ?  
  
L'aîné retira ses lunettes et regarda franchement le jeune homme.  
  
-Oui.Vous êtes très semblables.Bien qu'Akito soit plus mince et plus grand.c'est votre regard qui vous séparent.Le plus je veux dire. L'expression de votre visage. On vous tout de suite ta gentillesse et ton amabilité. Akito lui, est.froid. Son regard est plus profond, plus mystérieux.Votre différence de caractère se ressent sur votre physique, malgré les similitudes qui vous rapprochent.Nombres de notre famille pensent que tu prends exemple sur lui.  
  
-Et tu le penses toi ?  
  
-Je penserai ce que tu me diras toi. Mais une fois que tu auras trouvé la réponse.Kyô ?  
  
-Je vais bien.Je rumine ma colère.  
  
-A terre ?Tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensai !Déclara Yuki d'un air méprisant.  
  
-je t'ai pas sonné.Akito2 !  
  
KABOOM !!!  
  
-Yuki ! s'indigna Shigure, On ne frappe un membre de sa famille comme ça !Surtout ici.  
  
-Il m' a insulté !ragea Yuki tout en sortant d'un pas furieux de la pièce.  
  
-Et bien, voilà qui aurait certainement plus à Akito..marmonna Shigure en rechaussant ses lunettes et se reconcentrant sur son texte.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi.gémis faiblement Kyô.  
  
Hmmm.Va falloir que je le soigne celui-là.  
  
Du côté d'Hatori  
  
Hatori retira son stéthoscope de la poitrine pâle face à lui et de ses oreilles avant de tendre la main pour récupérer le thermomètre de son patient[1]et l'examiner de plus près.  
  
-Hum.C'est bien. Apparemment tu n'as plus de fièvre. As tu encore des maux de tête et des douleurs ?  
  
La personne secoua négativement de la tête.  
  
-Bon !Tu m'as l'air guéri. Ne te découvre pas trop pour autant. Remarque.je me demande pourquoi je te dis ça.Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'exposai vraiment aux regards. Ni à quoi que se soit d'ailleurs. Tu peux te rhabiller .  
  
Son patient réajusta ses vêtements et commença à partir.  
  
Raaah !J'ai vu quelque chose tout à l'heure mais pas moyen de me rappeler quoi !C'était il y a peine dix secondes !  
  
A ce moment, le regard d'Hatori tomba sur son agenda-a la page du jour-où un petit autocollant représentant un rat comique était collé.  
  
Ah !Yuki ! C'est lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure !Il devait venir pour son asthme !D'ailleurs n'est ce pas lui que j'entends courir dans le couloir ?  
  
En effet, Yuki était en train de courir et lorsqu'il amorça pour passer la porte du médecin, il percuta de plein fouet.Akito.  
  
Sur qui il s'étala copieusement en tombant à terre.  
  
Viooooouuuuummm.Le temps sembla se figer, chacun ne réalisant pas bien ce qui arrivait.  
  
Ce fut Yuki qui réagit le premier.  
  
-Ah ! Akito ! Je.je suis désolé !  
  
Il se mit à rougir furieusement et ne pensa à se relever que lorsque Hatori lui en fit narquoisement la remarque.  
  
Akito se releva lentement et se positionna bien face à Yuki, en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Lequel ne décolorait pas.  
  
Hatori sortit discrètement de la pièce-on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver-et laissa les deux hommes face à face.  
  
Lâche !pensa Yuki.  
  
Il frissonna en voyant son chef se rapprocher de lui.  
  
-A.Akito je.  
  
Il sentit-plus qu'il ne vit tant il était confus-les deux bras fin de son chef se refermer sur lui.  
  
Soit je rêve, soit je deviens fou.  
  
Seulement quand on sent un souffle dans son oreille, c'est dur à croire qu'on rêve.  
  
-Je suis content de ta visite Yuki.  
  
Bon.tout arrive.  
  
-Je suis venu pour.  
  
-Je te parle d'il y a trois jours.  
  
-Ah ! Je.ben.c'est rien.  
  
Akito tourna la tête dans tous les sens.  
  
-je crois qu'il faudra remettre ta visite à plus tard.Ca n'est pas plus mal. J'ai à te dire.  
  
Yuki regarda partir le brun dans le jardin sans réagir-sans comprendre-et se mit à courir pour le rattraper une fois qu'il faillit se casser la figure à cause d'une pierre.  
  
-Sais tu que dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Hatsuharu ?  
  
-Ah non ,non .je l'ignorais.  
  
Akito remarqua que le jeune homme se tenait à bonne distance de lui.  
  
Rien d'étonnant.pensa-t-il.  
  
-Tu vas trouver ça dérisoire, mais je te préviens moi même pour que tu y viennes.  
  
Yuki se troubla en se demanda ce que son chef voulait dire par là.  
  
Il n'était pas du genre à négliger les gens ! Surtout lors de leur anniversaires !  
  
-Histoire que tu ne délaissa pas Hatsuharu au profit de Tohru.Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Aïe.  
  
-J'y serai sans retard.  
  
-N'oublie pas de prévenir Kyô et Shiguré .Autre chose.pour ce qui concerne ce que.je t'ai.  
  
-AKITO !  
  
-Et m .. !Il va encore me saouler !  
  
-Je t'avais dit de sortir couvert !  
  
-Ca va ! A l'entendre je suis tout nu. Je te laisse Yuki.  
  
Le jeune homme le regarda partir sans rien comprendre.  
  
Il m'a même pas fait chier..  
  
De retour chez Shigure  
  
-C'est vrai ! J'allais oublier !De plus il me sembles bien que ce sont ses 16 ans que l'on fête !  
  
-De tout façons t'oublie tout. C'est pas une nouvelle.  
  
-Tu ne fais que râler ?questionna Shigure à Kyô.  
  
-Tohru est elle invitée ?questionna Kyô à Yuki en ignorant superbement le brun.  
  
-Euh.Je ne crois pas non.Akito a allusionné sur ce sujet.comme quoi je ne devais pas rester avec Tohru justement.  
  
-Ah.Ouais. Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me retortures comme il le faisait simplement parce qu'elle est là.  
  
-Yuki.  
  
-Je vais faire un tour Shigure.  
  
Les deux garçons regardèrent le 'rat' partir, plus où moins inquiet  
  
.  
  
-Il est dans la mauvaise période du mois on dirait.  
  
-KYÔ !!!  
  
-Bah quoi ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
[1]chez moi, le thermomètre on le met dans le cul.Alors.  
  
Shere-Khan :Bon.  
  
Duo:Il se passe rien.C'est nul.  
  
Shere :C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas ta fic ici ! Alors pourquoi t'es là ?!  
  
Duo :Je boude.  
  
Shere*commence à s'arracher les cheveux* :Gnnnnn !  
  
Lorenzo :Calme toi s'il te plait.  
  
Shere :Toi non plus c'est pas ta fic ici !  
  
Lorenzo :Ouais.Mais moi je suis ton ?uvre .Pas un perso d'une série.  
  
Shere :On a jamais ce qu'on veut et toujours ce qu'on veut pas.  
  
Lorenzo :Je prends pas ça comme un compliment là.  
  
Shere :pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'a inventé Akito hein ?  
  
Lorenzo :Paske t'es nulle.  
  
Shere :Comme je l'aime celui là..  
  
Lorenzo* lit la bio d'Akito* :Toi t'aimes bien les sadiques hein.Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!  
  
Bip !Nous sommes navrés mais nous sommes contraints de couper cette scène trop explicite en raison de cette heure de grande écoute. Bip !Parents il est l'heure d'aller coucher vos enfants. Bip !  
  
I 


	3. ch 3 va falloir trouver

Auteur :Shere-Khan art  
  
Mail :non mais j'ai la flegme là.  
  
Titre :Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chapitre :3  
  
Source :Fruits basket  
  
Genre :Recherche de cadeaux.  
  
Couple : Disclaimer :Si ils étaient à moi, aucun d'eux n'aurait approché Tohru, et je les aurait fait tourner Yaoi.  
  
Note (plus où moins importante)langage châtié dans ce chapitre c'est à dire GROS MOTS !!!!  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
-Et puisd'abordj'enaimarreetilsmesaoulenttousmaisqu'est-ce- qu'ilsontj'aienviedetaperquelqu'unbordelàculdeputaindemerde.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
-Commesijepréféraistoujourslesgensexterieursàeux.  
  
-Yuuuukiiiiii ?  
  
-Etj'enaimarrejepeuxjurerquecetteannéejemettraispasderobestupide.  
  
-YUKI !!  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.  
  
-Excuse moi de t'interrompre durant ta brillante tirade ,mais ils ou plutôt elles, sont en train de se battre pour savoir à laquelle tu reviens de droit, tu devrais peut être faire quelque chose non ?  
  
Yuki regarda Kyô plein d'incompréhension, avant de se tourner vers ce qui fut autrefois une classe, et qui était désormais un véritable champ de bataille.  
  
-Waterloo à repris vie ?  
  
-Non, appelons ça plutôt :La 1ère guerre locale. Qui va s'approprier le prince Yuki pour en faire son cavalier Samedi prochain lors du bal du lycée ?déclara gravement le roux.  
  
-Ah.Eh ! Mais c'est à moi de décider !C'est les garçons qui doivent inviter les filles et non le contraire !  
  
-Disons qu'elles trouvent que c'est une tâche trop basse pour un prince.répondit il en regardant ses ongles.  
  
-Ah non mais ça va pas se passer comme ça !CA SUFFIT !!!  
  
Sileennce.  
  
-MOI seul choisirai ma cavalière ,est-ce bien clair ?  
  
Sileeeeennnnce...  
  
-Je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort pour elles.  
  
-Ouais.Ben déjà que j'ai pas envie de y aller à ce bal stupide, faudrait voir à éviter de me prendre la tête.  
  
-Ah bah.C'est ça être le rêve des filles !  
  
-Tu veux une petite claque ?  
  
-Très peu pour moi je porte pas mes fringues.  
  
Yuki réfléchit un instant et finit par prendre un autre chemin que celui de la maison de Shiguré.  
  
-Eh !Où tu vas ?  
  
-A la propriété des Soma !J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
-Mais pourquoi là-bas ?demanda Kyô en le rejoignant.  
  
-Parce que le cadre du jardin m'apaise.  
  
-Tu n'as pas peur de voir. ?  
  
-...  
  
Yuki franchit la porte et se dirigea près du point d'eau en balancant son sac au pied d'un arbre.  
  
-Si t'as peur d'Akito t'as mal choisi ton endroit pour réfléchir.  
  
Yuki se retourna et regarda la porte de la chambre d'Akito.  
  
Et regarda d'un peu plus près.  
  
-Eh.Il est pas là !dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils en pouffèrent un instant et finir par regarder autour d'eux.  
  
-C'est bizarre quand même.Où peut il être allé ?Peut être à un rendez-vous galant ?suggéra le roux.  
  
Yuki lui dédia un regard torve.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises !Akito ne supporte pas les femmes !  
  
-Et alors ?Ca peut être un garçon !  
  
-Ridicule !!  
  
-Eh !Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?!  
  
-..Quand je te dis que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Kyô finit par s'étendre dans l'herbe aux côtés de Yuki, en réfléchissant de son côté.  
  
-Tu vas y aller avec.Tohru ?dit le jeune homme à son rival.  
  
-J'en sais rien..et toi ?  
  
-...Je ne sais pas je.Je crois que ça ne m'intéresse pas.Tout le monde à l'air si content !Mais moi..Je n'aime pas.  
  
-As-tu pensé que c'était peut être les filles que tu n'aimais pas ?  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent sérieusement.  
  
-Penses-y.termina-t-il.  
  
Chambre d'Akito  
  
-Non !  
  
Le jeune était en conversation téléphonique, visiblement de mauvaise humeur . En colère.  
  
-Ne t'avise pas de faire ça un seule seconde !Si tu as le malheur de.  
  
Une longue réponse parvint aux oreilles du brun.  
  
-QUOI ?!  
  
Il frappa violemment du poing sur le mur.  
  
-Je te préviens.si tu touches à un seul.  
  
Akito regarda le téléphone, éberlué. On lui avait raccroché au nez. Il inspira un grand coup et reposa tranquillement le téléphone sur son présentoir. Avant de le reprendre et de composer rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par c?ur .  
  
-Shiguré ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
Chez Shiguré  
  
Yuki  
  
Je rentra à peine dans l'entrée que je vu Shiguré saisir son manteau et se préparer à sortir.  
  
-Où vas-tu ?  
  
-Voir Akito. Je doute que ça t'intéresse je me trompe ?  
  
je secouai négativement la tête.  
  
-Je n'ai donc pas besoin de le divulguer.  
  
Il sortit sans plus de mots. Divulguer ? Shiguré n'aurait jamais employé ce mot si il n'avait pas un sens particulier et si il n'aurait pas voulu faire me comprendre quelque chose. Je me rendit au salon, où Tohru et Kyô vaquait à leurs occupations.  
  
-Shiguré à reçu un coup de fil ? demandai-je négligemment.  
  
-Oui !répondit Tohru, Et ça avait l'air d'être important.  
  
Kyô me regarda de travers pour me faire comprendre que c'était franchement sadique de me servir de la crédulité de Tohru. Oh, merde hein...  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
-T'as trouvé pour Hatsuharu ? me demanda Kyô.  
  
-Que dalle .Et toi ?  
  
-Non plus.  
  
Il garda un silence.  
  
-De toute façons que peut bien vouloir cette tête de .AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!  
  
Je le regardai partir en courant sans comprendre, juste avant que Kagura passe à côté de moi à la même vitesse.  
  
-KYYYYYOOOOO VIEEEEEENNNNS LAAAAAAA !!!!  
  
.   
  
Plus tard, chez Shiguré, sans Kagura.  
  
-T'as trouvé ?  
  
-Ben je cherche.  
  
Encore plus tard.  
  
-Ahah ! J'ai trouvé !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Un surf !  
  
-Tu le trouves pas assez dangereux comme ça ?  
  
Encore et encore plus tard.  
  
-Un rendez vous avec un fille ?  
  
-Il est homo.  
  
Toujours plus tard.  
  
-Une cloche ?  
  
-..  
  
Indéfiniment plus tard.  
  
-Au secours.  
  
Des plus tard, des plus tard, toujours des plus tard.  
  
-Un nuit avec toi !  
  
-Ta gueule, Kyô.  
  
Toujours again.  
  
-Et un piercing ?  
  
-Encore un ?  
  
-Ma foi.  
  
-Ce serait mieux un tatouage non ?  
  
-Merci Kyô.  
  
-...Moi je suis toujours dans la merde.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Shere : Zzzzzz..  
  
Duo : Elle dort ?  
  
Kyô: tant mieux.  
  
Yuki : Elle est vachement Yaoi sa fic.  
  
Duo : Méfie toi, c'est une yaoiste fane de lemons ! Elle le fait pas pour l'instant mais.  
  
Yuki : Vite ! Pendant qu'elle dort fouillons ses notes pour savoir avec qui elle va oser nous mettre !  
  
Lorenzo : Arrêtez vos conneries c'est encore moi qui vais prendre !  
  
Duo ;Yuki ;Kyô : ... Vite !  
  
Lorenzo : Non s'il vous plaît ! ;_ ;  
  
Duo *sourire shinigami * :Maaah.Je te remplacerai va.  
  
Shere :Garde tes cochonneries pour toi duo.  
  
Yuki, Duo, Kyô : O_O°(goutte de sueur)  
  
Shere ( mode Julie lescaut) :Vous serez pénalisé à trentes jours de séquestration dans une petite pièce dans le noir !  
  
Yuki(traîné par les gardes) :NON !!! NON PAS LE NOIR !!!! AU SECOURS !!!!AAAAAAHHHHH !!!!  
  
Haaaa.les idées sinistres d'Akito.. 


	4. ch 4 happybirthday

Auteur :Shere-Khan à sucre  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source :Basket Fruits. Heu.  
  
Genre :d'une certaine façon Yaoi(mais ils l'ont pas vraiment voulu. Aaah.La bouteille c'est mortel.) délirage total,OOC, Portnaouak.  
  
Couple :euh..ce sera au feeling voyez vous.mais soyez sûr pour un Yuki+Kyô.  
  
Titre :Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chap :4. Ouuuuuuuéééééé !!!!déjà le QUATRE!!  
  
Disclaimer : J'en veux qu'un, c'est possible ? Juste un c'est pas beaucoup, je me passerai(ou essaierais) des autres ! AAAAAAAKIIITOOOOOO-SAMAAAAAAA !!!!!(réflexe purement nerveux) Désolé, c'est juste que..(bave)*se tourne vers l'intéressé* (rebave de plus belle)*part en trip petits c?urs, étoiles violons et tout le bastringue*  
  
Akito :...  
  
Shere : Mon Akitoooo samaaaaa !!!(saute sur le brun et s'accroche à lui)  
  
Akito :...o_o°(goutte de sueur)  
  
Shere*mode Koala* : Bôôôôôôôôô !!!!*papouille papouille*  
  
Akito*couvert de bisous comme dans Tex Avery, entouré de gros c?ur volants toujours en train de se faire papouiller :-_- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je manque pas d'affection..  
  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Mimi Yuy qui comprendra sûrement pourquoi ^__~ !!  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
-Boooonnn..on va bien réussir à s'entendre.  
  
-Shiguré.J'aimerais que tu me laisses faire. Je sais encore m'habiller seul !  
  
-J'ai du mal à te croire.  
  
-Shiguré !  
  
-Bien bien, je sors. N'oublie pas de ne rien mettre à l'envers !  
  
Un coussin atterrit sur la porte qui se referma à toute vitesse, tandis qu'un jeune homme roux bien connu se mit à râler devant son armoire.  
  
Tout seul.  
  
-Euh..Tu peux me ré expliquer ?  
  
Kyô soupira.  
  
-C'est un pendentif celte. Il a appartenu à un seigneur celte il y a des siècles, et c'est la descendante d'une paysanne celte, qui est voyante, qui m'a dit de l'offrir à Hatsuharu.  
  
-Mais d'où elle le connaît ? continua Shiguré.  
  
-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire qu'elle était voyante !  
  
-Oui ben moi..pour ce que j'y crois..  
  
-Tu as dit qu'il y avait une histoire..intervint Yuki.  
  
-Oui. Selon la légende.  
  
-Légende ?!  
  
-Ne me coupe pas Baka nezumi ! Donc selon la légende, avant d'appartenir au roi, ce pendentif aurait appartenu à un dragon noir, malfaisant. Il semait trouble et destruction partout où il allait. Parce qu'il aimait terroriser les gens, la peur et la mort lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il s'appelait Saumaur. Le seigneur désespéra. Il lança annonce que quiconque terrasserai le dragon, gagnerait titre de seigneur. Ce fut parvenu aux oreilles de tout le monde, mais il n'y avait personne qui puisse avoir le courage de l'affronter. Pourtant, bien avant l'annonce, quelqu'un était déjà parti...  
  
Kyô s'avança vers ses interlocuteurs.  
  
-Un simple paysan, sans importance, pour venger sa famille et son amour perdus, était en route pour défier Saumaur. Il marcha jours et nuits, mais on ne le laissa guère de repos. Le dragon lui est apparut sur un stèle dans la montagne, près de son antre, furieux qu'on ose lui tenir tête.  
  
-Ca me rappelle Akito..  
  
-Sauf qu'Akito peut aller se rhabiller face à Saumaur. La lutte ne fut pas évidente, mais c'est au prix de hasard, qu'elle se termina. Le dragon ,trop enragé, ne vit pas l'obstacle à ses griffes. Il trébucha, et s'empala de lui même sur l'épée du jeune homme. Celui ci se rendit bien compte qu'il avait eu de la chance, au cas contraire il n'aurait pu gagner.Le jeune homme prit en gage de victoire t pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait gagné ,le pendentif aperçu et bien connu de tout le monde. Le dragon furieux d'être terrassé et volé, lança une dernière phrase terrible, qui terrorisa toute sa vie.  
  
Flash  
  
-Un jour paysan, gronda t il de sa voix puissante, un jour je reviendrai, et ce jour là, je tuerai celui qui possédera ce pendentif et tout ce qu'il possède et l'entoure.  
  
Flash  
  
Le paysan repartit, effrayé. Il fut nommé seigneur, se maria, mais n'oublia jamais la phrase. Une seule personne se souvint de ce qui se passa ce jour là. Une ombre gigantesque plana au dessus du château du seigneur celte, et d'un puissant jet de flamme et de lumière violette bleue et dorée, détruisit le royaume celte. Tout ce qu'on y retrouva, c'est ce que la seule survivante du pays récupéra sur les lieux. Le pendentif. On dit que touts les milles ans, l'ombre revient et détruit tout ce qu'a le possesseur du pendentif.  
  
-C'était quand la dernière fois ?  
  
-Il y'a mille ans.  
  
-Bonjour le cadeau empoisonné..  
  
-la ferme.  
  
Maison principale des Soma.  
  
Soir.  
  
Yuki.  
  
Nous arrivâmes à la fête, bien habillés, coiffés, etc, et fûmes agréablement surpris par l'ambiance. On aurait dit un genre de boum, comme dans les campings. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ça. Des lampions multicolores allumés accrochés de partout, au dessus de nous, un long buffet, et surtout une sono et une platine de D.J qui diffusait la musique dans tout le jardin. Ou tout du moins une bien grande partie, puisqu'au bout de la rue on entendait déjà la musique.  
  
-Coooool.souffla Kyô.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et finit par nous laisser pour se diriger dans la masse. Je continuai à observer la fête, impressionné tout de même, par l'ambiance « jeune » qu'elle dégageait. Et bien !  
  
-Bon Yuki je te laisse, dit Shiguré qui était venu me retrouver(il est venu un peu avant nous), on se reverra dans la soirée.  
  
-Oui.murmurai-je, à plus tard.  
  
Je continuai à marcher seul en regardant autour de moi comme si j'avais jamais vu l'endroit. Faut dire que, transformé comme c'est, on dirait que ce n'est plus la maison !  
  
Ouaaaaah..  
  
Baf !  
  
-Aïe !  
  
Tout occupé que j'étais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant moi, et lui suit rentré de plein fouet.  
  
-Et bien Yuki, on se relâche ? Toi qui est pourtant si prudent.dit une voix posée.  
  
Je relevai la tête pour croiser un regard de glace bien connu.  
  
-Oh.Hatori je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je dis.  
  
-Hmmm.  
  
Je lui lancai un regard torve, qu'il ne releva pas.  
  
-Tout le monde est là ?ajoutai-je.  
  
-Absolument tout le monde, sauf les plus âgés.  
  
Je regardai autour de moi. En effet la barrière d'âge n'excédait pas les quarante ans.  
  
-Et Akito ?  
  
-Je suis là.me murmura une voix chaude à l'oreille.  
  
-Aaaah !  
  
Je sursautai et fit volte face, pour croiser(décidément) l'habituel regard calme de mon chef de famille. Je constatai avec stupéfaction que si il n'avait pas changé son col roulé noir, le reste par contre.  
  
Trouvez vous normal pour Akito d'avoir un pantalon de skate et des baskets ?  
  
Qui a dit « oui » ?  
  
Tsss.  
  
Ca devait se voir à ma tête que j'étais stupéfait, parce qu'Akito se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste agacé et râla :  
  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ma tenue. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, va voir Hatsuharu.  
  
-Et encore, il a enlevé la chemise blanche à bordure noire qu'il avait par dessus. C'est dommage c'était plutôt pas mal ,ça faisait moins sombre que tout en noir.  
  
-Sans commentaire.  
  
-Ta tenue est trèèèès bien ! C'est tout a fait normal comme vêtements pour un jeune homme de.  
  
Akito lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche.  
  
-Garde ça pour toi.  
  
Il est vrai que l'age d'Akito n'a jamais été mentionné.Je sais qu'il n'a que quelques années de plus que moi mais à part ça.  
  
-Hm hmhm hm hm.  
  
Il retira sa main , la mit dans sa poche et regarda nerveusement autour de lui.  
  
-Qu'y a t il ?demandai-je poliment(on sait jamais).  
  
-Akito à une fanne ! se moqua Shiguré, Tenace la fille, elle n'arrête pas de le suivre et de se coller à lui.  
  
-Pour dire un chose pareille, tu pouvais rester là où tu étais !s'énerva le brun.  
  
-Quoi c'est vrai !  
  
-Et tu ne l'as pas frappé ? demandai-je.  
  
Oh -me-rde.  
  
Hatori et Shiguré me regardèrent d'un air catastrophé et je me mordis la lèvre de ma bêtise. Akito me regarda très très froidement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas TOUJOURS violent mon cher Yuki ! Franchement tu.  
  
Il ne se résolut pas à finir sa phrase et tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. -C'est bizarre.commença Shiguré.  
  
-Quoi ?demandai-je.  
  
-Il avait l'air.continua Hatori.  
  
-QUOI ?m'impatientai-je.  
  
-Bizarre.  
  
-comme.  
  
-Blessé ?finirent-ils en même temps en se regardant les yeux écarquillés.  
  
-Qu'est-ce-que vous dîtes comme bêtises ?!  
  
-Non je te jure.  
  
-Il a tellement peu d'émotion, que lorsqu'il y en a une, on la voit.  
  
-..  
  
-Alors ? Comment trouves tu la petite fête organisée par les Soma ?  
  
Merci Shiguré.  
  
-C'est très bien ça à des allures de.  
  
Un missile noir passa à deux centimètres de moi, par une telle vitesse que mes cheveux se soulevèrent. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était.Ca ne peut pas être Kyô, il porte aussi du rouge.  
  
-AAAAAKIIIITOOOOOO REVIIIIEEEENNNS IIIIICCCIIIIII !!!!!!!  
  
Voouuuuum !  
  
Deuxième missile.  
  
Avec de longs cheveux blonds.  
  
Et une voix très aiguë.  
  
Instant de silence.  
  
-Et ce que c'était. ?  
  
-Je crois bien oui.  
  
-Shiguré.Quand est-ce qu'on est passé dans la quatrième dimension ?  
  
-Je suis pas sûr qu'on y soit.  
  
J'allais parler lorsque j'aperçus tout à coup les mêmes cheveux blonds à ma droite, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.  
  
Hun ! C'est une blonde, pas étonnant qu'elle lui court après.  
  
-Excusez moi vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon brun habillé tout en noir dans les environs ?  
  
-Non.Mais qui êtes vous ? questionna Shiguré.  
  
La fille le regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-Je suis une camarade de classe d'Haru.Je m'appelle Prudence ! sourit-elle.  
  
Vache.Elle est jolie quand même.  
  
De grands yeux gris et de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un teint pâle et un long corps mince. Je ressentis un drôle de pincement au c?ur en la regardant.  
  
Soudain une vois résonna dans le micro.  
  
-Hum hum. A tous , le premier tirage au sort va avoir lieu ! déclara Haru.(il portait le pendentif de Saumaur, qui lui avait immensément plut, et il apprécia encore plus l'histoire qui l'accompagnait. Rien d'étonnant il aime tout ce qui est bizarre)  
  
-Pask'y'en a plusieurs ?!paniquai-je.  
  
-Pour chaque activité.marmonna Shiguré.  
  
-Celui ci concerne.(il tire un papier d'un bocal, pâlit, et le repose)la bouteille.  
  
-................(tout le monde)  
  
-Alors..  
  
Il tire un premier papier, je pris en silence..  
  
-YUKI !  
  
Merde.  
  
-Ensuite..une fille(dans un autre sac)Prudence !  
  
Je la vis croiser soudainement les doigts très fort.  
  
?  
  
-ensuite.KYÔ !  
  
-MERDE !!!!(l'interréssé)  
  
-KYÔ !(un reproche mais de qui ?)  
  
Haru lanca un regard noir dans l'assemblée et poursuivit ses papiers.  
  
-Kagura(Au secours de Kyô) Rin.  
  
Il tira le papier final.  
  
Ecarquilla les yeux avant de sourire sadiquement :  
  
-Akito.  
  
-QUOI ??!! m'exclamai-je avec le concerné.  
  
Il me regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-En place !!  
  
Ooooooh.  
  
Heureusement on se placa dans une autre salle à l'abri du regard pour commencer le jeu.que surveillait Haru bien sûr. Après avoir regardé Rin embrasser Kagura(mon dieu que ça fait bizarre.) Haru relança la bouteille..Prudence et Akito.  
  
-Ouiiiii ! cria-t-elle.  
  
-Noooonnn.gémit-il.  
  
Prudence s'avança toute contente et tendit les lèvre, attendant l'ultime baiser(pask' en plus on passe de suite aux pelles) . Akito soupira et s'avança à son tour, en faisant une légère grimace lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je regardai, comme subjugué, les deux bouches s'ouvrirent, et bouger au rythme du mouvement des langues, toujours ce même sentiment étrange m'envahissant de plus en plus. Finalement , au bout d'un moment qui me sembla interminable, le brun se détacha de sa partenaire pour retourner à sa place, en faisant une drôle de tête.  
  
La bouteille se mit à tourner, et s'arrêta sur moi et..Kyô. Je ne dis rien, pétrifié, les autres me regardant, n'en revenant pas.  
  
-Allez allez on a pas que ça à faire, dépêchez vous.  
  
Haru je t'aurais. Nous résignâmes et nous avançâmes l'un vers l'autre tremblant. Je crus que j'allais tourner de l'?il en sentant le contact de Kyô et encore plus pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Bon.c'est pas si désagréable. Yuki tu deviens fou. Tout simplement fou. Une fois qu'on se détacha, c'est Akito qui me regarda bizarrement avant de sortir, dieu seul et Akito Soma sait, en se précipitant sans avoir du tout l'air.  
  
-C'est bizarre.murmura Haru.  
  
Là je suis d'accord. La permission d'un jeu où on s'embrasse, la fuite, les sentiments soudain, les vêtements, la familiarité de Shiguré, cette fille encore en vie.  
  
Ou est Akito ?  
  
-Alors ? demanda Shiguré, ça c'est bien passé ?  
  
-OUI.  
  
-Euh.du calme, je disais ça comme ça, hein.Yuki, tu .euh, tu as un regard halluciné.  
  
-IL FAUT QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE.  
  
-Tu me fais peur là.  
  
-ON VA ALLER DANS LE JARDIN .  
  
J'entraînais machinalement le pauvre Shiguré qui n'a rien demandé à personne à l'écart de la fête et le fixai sans rien dire.  
  
-Bon yuki ,dit-il nerveusement, si t'as voulu me foutre les chtouilles c'est réussi, alors maintenant t'arrêtes.  
  
-Explique moi.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Y'a que toi qui peut le savoir.  
  
-Mais de quoi ?  
  
Je le saisis par le col et le maintins près de moi..  
  
-AKITO.  
  
-Euh.et ben qu'est-ce-qu'il à ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il à ? c'est ça la question.  
  
Il se libera de mon étreinte et réarrangea son col.  
  
-Je suppose que tu parles de son changement soudain ?  
  
-OUI.  
  
-Arrêtes de parler comme ça. Eh bien premièrement : il est guéri de sa schizophrénie.  
  
-SA SCH... !  
  
-Chut !! Oui, il était schizophrène. Ce qui explique son comportement EXTREMEMENT violent et légèrement paranoïaque.  
  
-T'est en train de me dire que tout ses actes n'étaient pas voulus ? demandai-je d'un air sarcastique.  
  
-La plupart .Kisa ce n'était pas voulu, mais Rin c'était un acte colérique.  
  
J'ai du mal à le croire.  
  
-Pour le reste.disons que..depuis un certain événement.il voit les choses différemment .  
  
-Quel événement ?  
  
Il parut soudain gêné.  
  
-Heu.Ca n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
  
Je levai un sourcil.  
  
Il partit sans plus de conformalité.  
  
Il se fout de ma g... !  
  
Plus tard  
  
Je regardai le monde autour de moi, tous ces gens éméchés pour la plupart. Kyô essayait en vain de se débarrasser de Kagura, qui le collait tel une moule sur son rocher. Shiguré, complètement sec, à trouvé le moyen de se retrouver entouré d'un groupe de jeunes filles, amies d'Haru. Sous l'?il réprobateur d'Hatori qui tentait en même temps vainement lui aussi de persuader Akito d'enfiler une veste. Akito qui repoussait Hatori en râlant, tout en repoussant Prudence aussi, qui tentait toujours de lui refiler de nouveau un patin.  
  
Prudence qui imitait Kagura, style bernique.  
  
Et moi tout seul comme un con.  
  
Peut être est-ce un destin.  
  
Je regardai Akito une dernière fois, pensant à ce que Shiguré m'avait dit à son sujet, me demandant si il était dans cet état là lorsqu'il me. Je soupirai, plutôt mélancolique.  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! !!!! QUELLE HOREEEEUUUR !!!!! TANT DE DEBAUCHE !!!!KYÔÔÔÔ !!!! TU.. Mmm hmmmhumm.  
  
Li emmena vivement sa mère, bâillonnée de sa main, rouge de honte et s'excusant auprès de tout le monde. Je me retournai de nouveau vers Akito ,pour constater qu'il avait disparu. Je vis dans le même cercle Shiguré regarder sur le côté, vers le jardin, là où il faisait noir, où il n'y avait personne. Je regardai à mon tour, retourna sur Shiguré, qui me regarda dans les yeux, avant de se retourner de nouveau dans son groupe de jeunes filles. Je regardai de nouveau le jardin. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? J'ai envie d'aller voir, il y'a quelque chose qui..m'attire. Je descendis du muret où j'étais assis et me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers la partie sombre de la maison principale.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Shere : AhA ! Ca devient intéressant.  
  
Duo :...Qu'est ce qui va se passer dans ce jardin ?  
  
Shere : Tu verras, c'est un moment crucial de la fic. Y 'a aussi autre chose qui va arriver, et ce sera un sacré élément perturbateur. Ouh, j'aime ça !  
  
Duo :Euh.Je peux vraiment pas savoir ?  
  
Shere : Hmm..  
  
Duo : Sitoplèèèèè !! é_è  
  
Shere : Alors en fait...(chuchote chuchote)  
  
Yuki : Je le sens mal.  
  
Shere : Je pense que tu vas bien le sentir en effet.  
  
Lorenzo :O_o Mais. ! T'es pas croyable !  
  
Shere : -__- Abruti..T'es vraiment nul.Je parlai pas de ça.  
  
Lorenzo : Excuse moi mais ça prête à confusion.  
  
Shere : Avec toi forcément !  
  
Lorenzo : Demande à Chyrioz !  
  
Shere : Elle est aussi tordue que toi.  
  
Lorenzo : -__-  
  
Instant de silence, ce qui est hyper rare chez l'auteur ainsi que son beau frère.  
  
Lorenzo : Y'a même Akito qui vire OOC.  
  
Shere : La ferme..Tu parles pas de mon idole.  
  
Lorenzo : Vous devriez vous mariez tiens, couple de tordus va.  
  
Instant de silence de nouveau.  
  
Même le calme devient OOC.  
  
Lorenzo : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! Ah non ! Pas encore ! Tu va pas.Hmm hmmm hmmmm !  
  
Tintintin !Tintintin ! 


	5. ch 5 happy news

Auteur : Shere Khan pour les vieux  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Fruits basket  
  
Titre : Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chap : 5  
  
Genre : euh..euh..Révélations, excuses, évanouissement de bishônens.OOC  
  
Couple : on peut avoir des soupçons, mais rien de concret.  
  
Disclaimer : On en reparlera.  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Y'a personne ni rien ici.  
  
Alors pourquoi je suis venu là ?  
  
Bon, c'est pas grave, autant continuer la promenade, puisqu'on y est.  
  
Oups !  
  
Sans se casser la figure ce serait mieux..  
  
Et d'abord c'est quoi ?  
  
Ah..le pont.  
  
Je songeai tout en montant dessus, ce qui me troublait dans ce pont. J'aperçois soudain une silhouette en face de moi. Reconnaissable entre milles. La tête du clan. Effrayé (la ferme),comme si j'avais pénétré un espace interdit, je m'apprête à partir en reculant, trébuche et tombe assis par terre, au pied du pont. Le derrière douloureux, je fis un geste pour me relever et réamorcer ma fuite, lorsque sa voix douce m'interromps.  
  
-Ne part pas. Je ne vais rien te faire.  
  
Sa voix est si basse qu'il me faudrait presque un cornet acoustique pour l'entendre. Je le regarde, stupéfait ,mais lui, ne se tourne même pas, son visage invisible dans la pénombre, obstinément tourné en face de lui. Je ne bouge toujours pas, attendant quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais attendant quelque chose. Il pencha doucement sa tête vers moi, comme un signe, et me relevant je partis le rejoindre. Je m'arrête à ses côtés, ne sachant que dire ni faire, étrangement calme malgré sa présence. Il ne dit rien durant un instant, son regard toujours caché par et perdu dans le noir.  
  
-Yuki..murmura-t-il si doucement encore, que je dus me concentrer pour l'entendre.  
  
Il bougea légèrement la tête de l'autre côté.  
  
-J'ai de nombreuses choses à te dire..A commencer par de plates excuses.  
  
Je retins ma respiration. Est-ce-qu'il va faire ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps ?  
  
-J'ai fait pas mal de choses moches dans ma vie..je ne l'ignore pas.et j'en ai vraiment honte .C'est surtout pour Kisa que ça me fait mal d'y repenser.  
  
. Oui, c'est vrai, la pauvre fillette s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital sous un de ses -nombreux- accès de colère.  
  
-Je sais bien que quoi je puisse dire ça ne changera pas le cours de choses et ne m'excusera pas non plus, mais je regrette vraiment.Si je n'avais pas écoutée cette maudite.  
  
Il s'interrompis et je pus sentir un regard furtif sur moi.  
  
-Il faut que tu saches que..je..j'entendais.enfin, j'étais..  
  
Voyant à quel point il peinait à le dire je lui répondis le plus doucement possible(restons sur nos gardes) :  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi ne disant rien pendant un temps. Avant de soupirer moqueuse ment.  
  
-Je savais bien que Shiguré ne tiendrait pas sa langue.. Il se retourna de nouveau.  
  
-Voilà qui doit achever tes pensées que je suis un fou.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais.. !  
  
-Je sais quand on me ment, me coupa-t-il. Par ailleurs, j'étais fou.Ca me rendait dingue cette voix qui me répétait sans cesse la même chose, encore et encore..En réalité, schizophrénie est le mot qu 'on utilise, pour ne pas faire peur aux gens. J'étais possédé.  
  
-Possédé !?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
-Un esprit frappeur.  
  
-tu sais qui c'était.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-Tu a vu qu'il manque un animal dans votre malédiction ?  
  
-Oui.le coq.  
  
-Eh bien c'était lui.n'ayant pas pu se réincarner dans l'un de vous ,il restait esprit errant..il pensait qu'on l'avait banni, trahi, lui, le chef des animaux..il voulait se venger.il m'a pris pour cible.  
  
Il marqua une pose.  
  
-Il restait à l'intérieur de moi, et me menaçai.sur les gens auxquels je tiens le plus.sa voix stridente était si douloureuse à attendre que je ne souhaiterai à personne de l'avoir en tête.jamais..Alors je ne voulais pas que ça arrive à ces gens là, et je supportai..sa voix peut tuer tant elle est stridente et puissante..alors j'exécutai..tout ce qu'il me demandait.j'ai dréssé sous ses directives les lois familiales.surtout celles vous concernant.j'ai fait..chacun de ses ordres.  
  
-Il te disait..de faire du mal aux gens ?  
  
-Oui.Et aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas s'aimer. Il ne supportait pas l'amour. Il voulait s'insinuer dans le crâne d'Hatori et le tuer.. avec sa voix... J'ai été obligé de les séparer. Je l'ai fait violemment pour être sûr qu'il ne se remettent pas ensemble.Pour que le coq n'assassine pas Hatori. J'ai fait de même pour Hatsuharu. J'ai eu encore plus peur pour lui..Ses paroles disaient des choses du genre : « ils ont désobéis aux règles que j'ai dit d'établir..bats-les ! » , « apprend lui ce que c'est que d'être insolent ! »..Et sans cesse « frappe le ! frappe frappe frappe ! »..Si bien que j'en devenais fou, et que je finissais par lui obéir, même plus conscient de ce que je faisais.Il me donnait un de ces mal de crâne..c'était insupportable..c'est comme si j'avais 40 Momiji qui me hurlaient dans les oreilles ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout à la dernière remarque, avant de repenser à..  
  
-Et.pour..  
  
Il se tourna face à moi. Je le regardai en face, dans ses yeux gris révélés par la lueur de la lune presque pleine. Il baissa la tête au sol.  
  
-Pour toi ? me demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui ..soufflai-je.  
  
Il garda le silence un instant, comme si ce qu'il allait dire allait lui coûter.  
  
-Pour toi c'était le pire..murmura-t-il, il voulait sans cesse que je te batte à sang..il te détestait. Pour lui, chacun de tes gestes devait être puni.Ca me révoltait, j'essayai de me battre contre lui.Je ne voulais pas te faire ce qu'il me disait.. Mais il y'avait toujours cette menace..elle était encore plus agressive envers toi. il me disait que si je ne le faisais pas, il rentrerait dans ta tête et tuerai lentement, en prenant bien soin de te faire souffrir.Il imaginait milles stratèges pour ça..et me disait qu'il se ferai une joie de la faire si je n'exécutai pas à la demande..j'étais coincé..j'ai rusé.  
  
En entendant ce qu'il disait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner. Alors j'étais le plus en danger ?  
  
-Il me disait de t'enfermer dans le noir, pour te déstabiliser, et de te fouetter, pendant qu'il se reposait. Bien sûr il voulait que ce soit sur tout le corps et à sang, mais il ne me l'as pas précisé.alors j'ai fait comme tu le sais.A son réveil il était furieux, et je lui rétorquai que j'avais obéi pourtant.il se taisait, vaincu.et oubliai à chaque fois de préciser..pour chaque tortures qu'il voulait que je t'impose. Un jour seulement il y a pensé.mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, ça m'était impossible.alors il est devenu fou de rage et se mettait à hurler très fort. Je m'évanouissais, tombai malade..mais je ne le faisais toujours pas. J'ai tenu, tenu et tenu. Mais au bout de quelques années, celle-là, il a décidé de te tuer. J'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors pendant qu'il se reposait en vue de son voyage vers toi, je suis allé voir Shiguré et je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a cru et m'a traîné dans une église pour qu'on m'exorcise. Et quand je dis traîner, c'est à traîner que je pense. Le prêtre m'a collé sur une table et m'a attaché avec des sangles, tout en psalmodiant et me faisant des tas de trucs bizarres. Je comprenais rien.Ca ressemblait plus à du SM qu'a de l'exorcisme. En plus ça marchait pas.Finalement une drôle de petite bonne femme chinoise, est entré et m'a dit de la suivre chez elle. Elle m'a appliqué une sorte de baume sur le front et je suis tombé dans les pommes. A mon réveil, Shiguré m'a fait un grand sourire et la vieille dame m'a donné un flacon ou flottait une fumée rose. Et j'ai senti, il était parti. Et il était dans ce flacon. Sous les ordres de la femme, j'ai érigé un édifice en son nom, et jeté le contenu de la bouteille au dessus de la mer. Elle m'a dit qu'ainsi, l'esprit est heureux qu'on le reconnaisse, et il ne reviendra pas.  
  
Je le regardai d'un air apparemment bizarre, puisqu'il finit par me dire :  
  
-Va voir. C'est là bas.  
  
Il tendit le bras vers les profondeurs du jardin, et accessoirement, du noir. Voyant mon visage apeuré, il me prit le poignet et m'accompagna vers l'édifice. Il n'avait pas menti, un bel édifice du style Mulan pour ses ancêtres, trônait dans un coin du jardin. Nous rentrâmes et nous arrêtâmes devant la pierre de marbre rose. Il y'avait gravé un coq, magnifique, et Esprit du coq. Je me relevai de devant la pierre où je m'étais agenouillé et vis soudain une forme de fumée rose apparaître et prendre la jolie forme d'un coq aux longues plumes qui me regardait bien en face.  
  
C'est étrange, je me sens tout bizarre..  
  
Plus tard  
  
J'ouvris les yeux lentement en sentant quelque chose me chatouiller le visage, pour voir le visage inquiet d'Akito penché sur moi. Ah, c'est ses deux mèches qui me chatouillaient..  
  
-Ca va Yuki ?  
  
-Euh.oui oui, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse , mais qu'est ce que je fait par terre ?  
  
-Tu t'es évanoui dans coup. Tu as bien failli te cogner la tête sur le rebord d'une marche.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu ne fasses un bonjour éternel au sol.  
  
-Pas drôle.  
  
-Jamais sur ce genre de sujet, me répondit-il placidement.  
  
Je relevai la tête( que j'avais sur ses genoux O_o) et regardai d'un air méfiant la stèle pour voir si le coq allait pas réapparaître.  
  
-Je l'ai vu Akito, je l'ai vu !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Lui !  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Tu le fais exprès ?!  
  
-A moitié.  
  
Mais il se fout de moi c' t 'enfoiré !  
  
-Il était là, je te dis.  
  
-Je te crois..laissons le. Tu es venu le voir, et pour lui c'est une sorte d'hommage. Tu ne crains rien. Plus rien.  
  
-Tu en est sûr ?demandai-je craintivement.  
  
-Oui. Allez, relève toi avant que les autres ne remarquent notre disparition et pensent que je t'ai enlevé pour aller te violer dans un coin.  
  
-Akito.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il le penserait pas ? Ils croient que je t'ai fait tout ça intentionnellement..  
  
-...  
  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tout ça..j'ai fait tout mon possible pour éviter les catastrophes..même si.parfois je n'y arrivais pas..j'ai conscience qu'on me déteste..  
  
-Akito..  
  
-Mais j'arrivais à tenir...grâce à ma grand mère et..  
  
Il me regarda un instant.  
  
-Peu importe.  
  
Il se releva et m'aida à me remettre debout.  
  
-Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, même si je doute que tu ne puisse ne pas m'en vouloir. Il s'avança pour partir.  
  
Je l'ai détesté.pire même ..haïs..j'étais effrayé en sa présence et l'évitai .si j'avais su.  
  
-Akito !  
  
Il se retourna, surpris.  
  
-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir..plus maintenant..je ne te cache pas que je t'ai haïs, mais.je ne savais pas. Tout se que je voyais, c'est que j'avais mal, et peur. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner entièrement, mais..je pense que c'est faisable. Si tu arrives à me prouver que tu n'es pas l'homme que j'ai connu toute mon enfance.  
  
Il resta silencieux un moment avant de dire d'un murmure à peine audible :  
  
-Je te le promets.  
  
-Alors ça va ! répondis-je avant de lui sourire.  
  
Il me renvoya un pauvre sourire, et regarda en direction des lumières .  
  
-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille..Tu viens ou je te laisse dans le noir ?  
  
En marchant à ses côtés, j'ai l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un.Et j'en suis plutôt content !  
  
...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
-Eh ! cria Shiguré en nous faisant un grand signe.  
  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bouffon peu discret, m'attirant des regard hallucinés tout le long de mon chemin, qui me parut interminable. Shiguré se pencha vers Akito..  
  
-J'espère que tu n'as rien fait à Yuki.  
  
..s'attirant un regard noir de la part du brun.  
  
J'entendis tout d'un coup une horde de filles s'extasier et chuchoter à toute vitesse, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Quelques questions me restaient encore au sujet d'Akito, mais les considérant plutôt bénignes, je décidai de les remettre à plus tard. Shiguré sembla regarder tout à coup quelque chose avec intérêt derrière nous.  
  
-Coucou mon petit Akito-chan !!lanca une voix enjouée, et plutôt.sensuelle.  
  
Nous nous retournâmes au quart de tour, pour découvrir un beau jeune homme, d'a peu près l'âge de Shiguré nous faire un grand sourire charmeur.  
  
Je me tournai vers mon chef de clan, pour voir une expression d'horreur intense se dessiner sur son visage.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
L'assemblée sursauta.  
  
Akito tomba dans les pommes.  
  
J'eu un sursaut et me précipitai pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.  
  
Chacun son tour visiblement.  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Je me réveille tout doucement( tel une fleur) et ouvre les paupières. Ma chambre est baignée de lumière( je n'ai pas eu la force de fermer mes volets hier soir) et je me redresse lentement sur mon oreiller, encore un peu dans le gaz. Il fait beau. Un beau ciel bleu sans nuages et un nuage radieux( c'est, une belle journée.) s'offre ma vision, m'arrachant un sourire. Je me demande si Akito va mieux.. Quand je suis parti il n'avait même pas repris connaissance. Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis en vitesse..me prenant Tohru de plein fouet. Et merdeuuuuuh..  
  
Kyo  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il est assommé quelque part ?  
  
-Kyô.me réprimanda Shiguré. Et ne souris pas comme ça. Sadique.  
  
-Oh ! Soma ! Je suis désolée ! Où êtes vous ?paniqua Tohru.  
  
Je résume pour vous :  
  
Yuki, après s'être réveillé tel une fleur, à descendu l'escalier de sa démarche princière accélérée et à percuté tragiquement un de ses sujets , et s'est retrouvé transformé en un horrible rat ! Le sujet était-il une sorcière ? Heum, soyons sérieux. Non en vrai, Yuki à descendu les escaliers en vitesse et s'est pris Tohru qui passait, ce qui bien évidemment a déclenché sa transformation. Et depuis on l'a perdu . Baka Nezumi..  
  
-Yuki Yuki Yuki ! Où es-tu?  
  
-Kyô.  
  
-d'accord d'accord.  
  
J'apperçois tout d'un coup un éclair gris, minuscule dévaler dehors poursuivis par un..chat.  
  
Oups.  
  
-Minou minou ! viens là ! J'ai du bon poisson ! laisse le Nezumi, laisse !  
  
Et voilà. Je me retrouve à courir après un chat pour l'empêcher d'attraper une souris. Non mais regardez ce qu'est devenu ma vie !  
  
-BAKA NEKO ! VIENS ICI !! m'énervai-je. ..  
  
Hmm.. Yuki ma lanca un regard narquois de là où il s'était caché pour être hors de portée du chat.  
  
-Toi la ferme ! Je suis en position de pouvoir t'écraser à coup de talon ! Alors mets-toi à carreau !  
  
Yuki  
  
-J'y vais rapidement j'ai des choses à faire, dis-je en me rhabillant, je suis déjà en retard.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes..  
  
-Le ferme.  
  
-ne prenez pas froid !  
  
-N'aie crainte Tohru..A plus tard !  
  
Je partis en vitesse jusqu'à notre résidence et n'attendis pas la permission d'Hatori pour rentrer.  
  
-Oui...bonjour Yuki..bien sûr que tu peux rentrer .  
  
-Epargne moi tes sarcasmes Hatori. Comment va Akito ?  
  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien, c'est gentil de demander.  
  
Voyant le regard peu amène que je lui lançai, il soupira et me répondit :  
  
-Dans sa chambre. Toujours pas réveillé.  
  
J'hochai la tête et partit en direction de la chambre de la tête du clan.  
  
-En silence alors ! me lança le médecin.  
  
J'ouvris la porte en silence et scruta la pénombre en silence. Seule la fenêtre est ouverte, diffusant à peine une pâle lumière. Y'a rien qui bouge. J'avance encore un peu, plus silencieux qu'un abruti de chat en tentant toujours de voir quelque chose.  
  
-C'est bon, je ne dors pas.  
  
J'eus un sursaut et un petit cri d'effroi. C'est là que je distingue enfin la mince silhouette se relever et se découper dans la lumière du contre jour. Il devait être affalé, comme il sait si bien le faire.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
Son ton neutre me surpris quelque peu, lui qui me parlait hier encore avec tant de...de j'en sais rien quoi.  
  
-Juste, savoir, si.tu va bien..  
  
-Mieux. Mais pas bien.  
  
Il s'avança lentement vers son lit et s' y allongea/affala avant de tapoter à ses côté d'en un signe que s'y vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que vous êtes lent d'esprit. Je m'installai à ses côtés et prit un temps avant de lui demander :  
  
-Pourquoi...T'es tu évanoui en voyant ce garçon ?  
  
Il ne me répondit pas. De plus, son bras, posé en travers de son visage, m'empêchait de voir quelconque émotion qui pourrait traverser son visage. Je me risquais à poser une autre question.  
  
-Et...Qui était-ce ?  
  
Il se releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux, me laissant plonger dans son océan gris vert.  
  
-Mon frère.  
  
A suivre  
  
Lorenzo : Très bonne excuse que tu as trouvé là...  
  
Shere : N'est-il pas ?  
  
Lorenzo : Frappe frappe frappe...Akito sado ?  
  
Shere : Visiblement. Dieu qu'il est humain là dedans..Enfin, on est entré dans le commencement de tout..l'élément perturbateur est arrivé.  
  
Kyô : Il à PAS de frère.  
  
Shere : Et toi t'as une grande gueule..  
  
Lorenzo : Moi je le trouve toujours tordu..  
  
Shere :...  
  
Lorenzo : Oh non...  
  
Kyô*format PPDA version jeune et beau gosse* : Et pour finir la guerre entre l'Italie et..euh..disons la France, prend une position beaucoup plus..charnelle..My god..  
  
Lorenzo : Je finis tous les chapitres comme ça ?!  
  
Des commentaires pitiiééééééé... !!!!!! 


	6. ch 6 c ma fête

Auteur : Shere Khan 't stop my imagination  
  
Mail: lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Fruits basket  
  
Titre : je t'aime bien plus comme ça..  
  
Chap : 6  
  
Couple : Nein  
  
Genre : pétage de plombs, POV de Yuki révélations, j'en sais rien moi..  
  
Disclaimer : Je crois que je peux toujours rêver.  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
..  
  
-Ton quoi ?!  
  
Il grimaça quelque peu, mais ne rallongea pas sa réponse pour autant.  
  
-Mais .pour de vrai ?  
  
Regard noir .  
  
Je réfléchis un moment. Bon d'accord, moi non plus je ne raffole pas de mon frère, mais je trouve sa réaction un peu extrême.  
  
-Au fait..commençai-je, tu ne m'as pas dit..  
  
Je m'interrompis en entendant de grands éclats de rire. Et je vis Akito passer devant moi à toute allure en direction du pavillon d'Hatori. Je le suivis tant bien que mal( c 'est qu'il a pas de longues jambes, mais il va vite le bougre), sans succès, j'étais encore à dix mètres de sa chambre, qu'il était déjà rentré.  
  
Un hurlement strident parcourut le silence à 1km à la ronde, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et bondir les Yuki. Arrivant (enfin) au pavillon, la scène me stoppa net. On l'eut dit comme figée dans le temps.  
  
Hatori et Momiji les yeux écarquillés, l'un avec un papier dans la main et un stylo qui eut été en train d'écrire, l'autre avec un gâteau au chocolat devant la bouche, en voie d'être entamé, Akito braqué sur lui même, tel un chien de chasse(si si je vous jure), la bouche encore ouverte sur une expression d'horreur intense et un doigt pointé sur un beau jeune homme au sourire narquois et imperturbable.  
  
Et ça dure.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que.  
  
-Allons allons.dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas content de me revoir..  
  
Il prit la main de son vis à vis.  
  
-...Mon petit Akito ?  
  
Le dit se figea, avant de prendre une expression de colère mal contenue et de retirer brusquement sa main de celle du garçon.  
  
-Absolument pas ! s'écria-t il, Et ne t'avise pas de me toucher et de m'appeler comme ça !!  
  
Un silence lourd de tension s'installa.  
  
Et fut brisé par le 'splotch' d'un gâteau au chocolat kamikaze.  
  
Si le dit gâteau eut été vivant, sûr qu'il aurait pris la fuite sous les cinq regards pénétrants qu'il reçut.  
  
-...  
  
Soudain, le regard du garçon se tourna vers moi avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Bonjour..  
  
-Ah, oui, euh bonjour..  
  
Akito se retourna à ses mots et fusilla mon interlocuteur des yeux.  
  
-Quoi encore ? J'ai le droit de dire bonjour à ce jeune homme, et tu le sais.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde je viens vous embêt..euh..ça va ? dit Shiguré.  
  
Toujours ce silence.  
  
-hum, heu..Mais ! Vous êtes le garçon d'hier je me trompe ? continua-t-il.  
  
Je regardais de plus près l'inconnu. Il est plutôt mignon..Beau même.  
  
Il a me rappelle les traits de Kaworu d'Evangelion, je sais pas si vous connaissez.  
  
Mis a part que ses yeux sont gris et ses cheveux noirs et blancs comme ceux d'Haru.  
  
Il a un air très chaleureux bien que pétillante de malice et légèrement..sensuel, mais il me rappelle un peu la beauté froide d'Akito..Il lui ressemble beaucoup..  
  
-C'est exact..Je suis son frère !  
  
Gros froid. Alors c'est lui... Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Puis vers Shiguré.  
  
-Vous vous devez être Shiguré n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Shiguré parut surpris mais laissa place à un grand sourire chaleureux.  
  
-C'est exact ! On vous a parlé de moi ?  
  
-Oui. Ca se reconnaît à votre bonne humeur que c'est vous. Quand à toi avec ton gâteau suicidaire, tu dois être Momiji ?  
  
-Oui.oui c'est moi..et c'était mon gâteau..  
  
-Vous vous devez être Hatori, le médecin , la blouse ne trompe pas !  
  
Hatori hocha doucement la tête, et la tourna devant un vacarme audible de dehors.  
  
Donnons un nom au vacarme : Kyô.  
  
Tout le monde se déplace aujourd'hui... Une voix calme fit taire le vacarme en question, étant celle d'Haru. De toute manière, qui d'autre que lui peut le calmer ? Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde, stoppant sur le nouveau venu qui leur adressa un sourire. Kyô se tourna vers moi, et me demanda :  
  
-Qui c'est cui là ?  
  
-C'est la frère d'Akito !  
  
J'eus droit à deux regards bovins.  
  
-Si si c'est moi ! Et vous devez être Hatsuharu et Kyô !  
  
-Euh..  
  
-Des cheveux oranges et une voix comme celle là ça ne se confonds pas !  
  
Neko parut déconfit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et s'avança jusqu'à prendre mon visage entre ses doigts.  
  
-Quand à toi...Tu es Yuki..pas de doute possible..Puisque Yuki est le plus beau garçon de la famille..ça ne peut être que toi.  
  
Je sentis mes joues se chauffer étrangement.  
  
Une impulsion me fit tourner la tête, pour voir celle de notre chef, vert de rage.  
  
-Lâche le.. dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.  
  
Gros malaise.  
  
Le soir  
  
Un repas fut organisé sous la demande de Shiguré pour accueillir le frère de notre chef de famille, qui s'appelle Yukito, ce qui n'enchanta guère le dit chef. Tout le monde parlait et questionnai le brun avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de curiosité, au grand dam d'Akito que je voyais peu à peu fondre sous la table.  
  
Le sourire de nouveau venu avait déjà deux fanes, ce qui laissait perplexe Haru et soulageait Kyô.  
  
Il fallait avoué qu'il était quand même très beau, son teint mat et lisse faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs de la même couleur que celle d'Akito, encadré de ses mèches noires brillantes, parsemée de fines mèches blanches..et rouges aussi tiens ! Il avait un long corps longiligne, aux formes souples et plaisantes, et des gestes.sensuel, toujours. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et bien que tous les autres soit en émerveillement devant lui, je le trouvai moins beau qu'Akito..  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? je te plais ? me demanda-t il avec un grand sourire.  
  
A ma grande confusion, je constatai que je le regardai de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Je perçus la drôle de tête de mon chef.  
  
-Non ! Enfin ! Je..ce n'est pas que..à vrai dire j'était.  
  
Akito disparut complètement sous la table.  
  
-Excusez moi.murmurai-je.  
  
-Euh.c'est rien. Mon frère est parti dans les abysses là..  
  
Il regarda sous la table.  
  
-Va mourir..murmura notre premier brun.  
  
-Du tant que c'est avec Y...Aaaaaaaah !!  
  
Il se leva en trombe en se tenant la jambe et en criant.  
  
-Euh..  
  
-Il m'a mordu ! Il m'a mordu ! Oh le con !  
  
Je tournai la tête vivement pour apercevoir une fine silhouette rose disparaître dans l'ombre de la maison. Que d'émotions en ce jour.  
  
-Purée Haru, mais qu'est ce que t'as avec ce machin ? N'espère pas qu'un dragon va en sortir, c'est une légende de pays. Comme..genre.Le seigneur des anneaux..  
  
-Tu casses mon délire là.  
  
-Tss.  
  
Silence de relexion.  
  
-Quand je rêve de toi..Don't you know than I need you so than I need you.  
  
-Shiguré.  
  
-Ca va.  
  
Trois jours plus tard  
  
-Bonjour Yuki !  
  
Je me sentis rougir à la vue de Yukito moitié nu qui passa à côté de moi, et me dirigeai vers le cabinet d'Hatori. J'entendis soudain des hurlements stridents en sa provenance et accéléra le pas. Un VIOLENT claquement de porte et... Je me sens partir en arrière, aidé par un poids qui n'est pas le mien, et vu le peu de pression qu'il y a, c'est quelqu'un de pas lourd. Devinez ?  
  
-euh.  
  
-Pardon !!  
  
Je restai scotché, surpris par le ton rude qu'il ne m'avait jamais accordé jusque là, et le regardai se relever en second plan. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna doucement, d'un air gêné.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça..excuse moi Yuki.  
  
Il repartit aussi sec. Hatori sortit d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Ah ! Yuki tu tombes bien, pendant que j'ausculte Momiji, surveilles moi Akito, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse bêtises dans l'état où il est.  
  
-Je.  
  
-Merci !  
  
Clac !  
  
C'est..une belle journée et j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, une si belle journée, qui me malmène..  
  
Au salon, spectacle désolant.  
  
Les chaises les 4 fers en l'air ainsi que les magazines, un Yukito au sourire narquois et la boule nerfs qui s'excite en hurlant, je pense qu'on peut l'interpréter comme notre chef Soma.  
  
-Tu devrais cesser de t'énerver Aki chéri, tu va avoir des rides sur le visage à force.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!  
  
Il se précipita vers le semi-brun.  
  
-Et rentre chez t..  
  
Le pied d'Akito se prit dans la table basse, et il bascula vers l'avant. Son visage percuta presque le torse de Yukito, qui le rattrapa in extremis par les aisselles. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville..murmura le brun.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
-Rien de bien grave à priori, il te faudra juste éviter de courir.  
  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pour habitude de faire un footing chaque matin..  
  
-Tu deviens cynique, depuis que t'es toi même.  
  
-je m'exprime.  
  
-Non t'es chiant.  
  
-Gare où je t'exile.  
  
-Tiens moi ça.  
  
Shiguré observa la jambe qu'Hatori lui tendait, déglutit et finit par la saisir, faisant glisser involontairement encore plus qu'il ne l'était le tissu qui la recouvrait, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.  
  
Hola.Un carré est un cercle.  
  
Shiguré remarqua une absence évidente de tissus là où il devrait y en avoir, à savoir : sous vêtements.  
  
Et deux plus deux vingt quatre.Oh la la la.  
  
Yuki  
  
-pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
  
Ils se sont abonnés aux regards bovins ou quoi ? J'espère qu'ils ont des tarifs de réduction parce qu'ils sont fidèles. Ce fut Haru qui réagit le premier.  
  
-Ah bon.. ? Très mystérieux.  
  
Kyô le regarda comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.  
  
-C'est quoi ce regard ? dit Haru  
  
-Quel regard ?répondit innocemment Kyô.  
  
-Je sais pas.tu me regardais bizarrement !  
  
-Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Très mystérieux..  
  
Le demi brun lui dédia un regard torve.  
  
-Bon, poursuivis-je, en attendant, il vaudrait mieux poser la table avant de se faire surprendre en flagrant délit de glandage.  
  
-J'avais compris autre chose sur le coup.  
  
-Baka neko.  
  
-Quoi ?! répète un peu pour voir ?!  
  
-Baka neko !  
  
-KWAAAAA ??!! MAIS IL LE FAIT EN PLUS!!!! YUKI !!!! JE VAIS TE PULVERISER !!!!  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
sans Yuki  
  
Les trois bruns se figèrent devant le désastre causé par le combat de Yuki et Kyô, qui était toujours en train de se battre. Hatori s'avança pour crier, mais Akito l'arrêta d'une main en lui intimant le silence.  
  
-Ca suffit. Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.  
  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent instantanément, n'osant pas se retourner.  
  
-Je ne vous félicite pas.vous avez presque 18 ans..et vous cassez tout.comme des bourrins.encore..Cela est très décevant de ta part Yuki.  
  
Aïeaïeaïe !! pensèrent-ils tous en simultané.  
  
Le nommé baissa la tête.  
  
-Je..tenta le jeune homme.  
  
-Laisse tomber.  
  
Leur chef partit sans plus d'usages, et sans dire un mot.  
  
-T'es pas responsable..faut pas le prendre pour toi.et puis d'abord pourquoi est ce que ça te rend triste ?  
  
-Fiche moi la paix, Shiguré..  
  
-Mais puisque je te dis que ça vient pas de toi !  
  
-Ah ouais ? ben, c'est bizarre c'est à moi qu'il a parlé comme ça.  
  
-Oui.c'est.je t'expliquerais un jour..ça n'est pas réellement ce que tu crois..Bref, ça convient de son humeur, et tu n'en est pas responsable.  
  
-Il n'empê...  
  
-Oh ! Mais t'es vraiment CHIANT, quand tu t'y mets ! TU ME GONFLES !!ALORS TU LE PRENDS COMME TU VEUX PARCE QUE DE TOUTE FACONS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !!!BORDEL !!!  
  
Chambre d'Akito  
  
Le jeune chef sentit une grosse goutte de sueur en voyant apparaître Shiguré en format 'collégienne en larmes qui vient de se faire refouler par Yuki', et le regarda, plus que perplexe, s'affaler au sol à ses pieds, s'accrocher à une de ces jambes plus que fermement, et lui supplier d'exiler le jeune prince dans un pays loin, très loin, tiens, la Sibérie par exemple.  
  
-Euh..J'ai pas bien compris.Tu veux que. J'EXILE Yuki ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Paskycomprendrien !!!  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Pasky comprend rien !!!  
  
-Ah.Et il comprend pas quoi ? parce que là c'est moi qui comprend pas.  
  
-Vous êtes nuls tous les deux ! Et d'abord c'est de ta faute !  
  
-Comment ça c'est ma de faute ?!  
  
-Avec tes humeurs à la mord moi le n?ud !!  
  
-Je vois pas le rapport.  
  
-Quand est ce que...  
  
-Ca on verra.  
  
-...Peuh.  
  
Yuki  
  
Plus les jours passent, moins je comprends la haine d'Akito envers son frère.  
  
Ce garçon est tout ce qu'il y de plus gentil et sympathique !  
  
En plus, grâce à lui, j'ai enfin pu déterminer ma tendance sexuelle !  
  
Désolé les filles.  
  
Donc.  
  
Franchement je ne comprends pas. J'avoue, bon J'AVOUE, je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Akito. J'essaie de percer le mystère de cette haine depuis un mois (et oui ça passe vite !) mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, il pâlit et en change ou se perd dans un mutisme indéniable. Mais ça m'énèèèèèèèèèèrve !!! Et là voyez vous, j'essaie encore.  
  
-Mais..Il est gentil, serviable, beau..je ne vois rien à lui reprocher.  
  
Il me lança un regard méprisant.  
  
-Crois tu vraiment qu'il est aussi bien que tu le penses ?  
  
-Je.  
  
-Ca n'est rien d'autre qu'un hypocrite ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il à fait des choses bien dans sa vie !  
  
-Alors là, je trouve que tu es vraiment mal placé pour dire ce genre de choses !!! m'emportai-je.  
  
Aïe.  
  
Oh non..  
  
Je fus pris d'un violent remord soudain, qui ne fit que s'accroître en voyant ses deux beaux yeux gris grands ouverts et brillant, se mettre à couler..oh non..de larmes.  
  
Il se leva d'un coup et commença à partir, je tentais de lui attraper le poignet pour le retenir, mais ratait ma prise et ne pu que le regarder s'enfuir dans sa salle de bain.  
  
Comment voulez que je garde de ranc?ur en le voyant dans cet état là, à la simple évocation de ses actes passés ? Je frappais des deux mains sur la porte en lui priant d'ouvrir, mais il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.  
  
-Akito..  
  
-Pars..pars s'il te plait..dit-il d'une voix étouffée.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Au loin, on pu voir un jeune homme de toute beauté marcher sombrement dans la pénombre d'un couloir, plus mortifié que jamais.  
  
Ailleurs, une autre personne sourit machiavéliquement en regardant le garçon partir.  
  
Le plan est en marche.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Shere : Que d'émotions..  
  
Lorenzo :...  
  
Shere : Tiens..Tu dis rien toi ?  
  
Lorenzo : Je préfère pas !! Vu ce qui m'arrive à chaque fois.  
  
Shere *tapote sur la tête de son bishônen* : C'est bien..Je t'ai bien dréssé  
  
Lorenzo : Hm..  
  
Yuki :Pourquoi je la sens pas ton histoire ?  
  
Shere : Parce qu'elle est incestueuse peut être.  
  
Yuki : °O° ;  
  
Shere : bah voui..Vu que c'est quelqu'un de ta famille..  
  
Yuki : -_-  
  
Lorenzo : Qui ?  
  
Shere : aaaaaaaah..çaaa.  
  
Yuki: Paske ça me concerne?!  
  
Shere : Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Que t'allais passer à travers ?  
  
Yuki : et c'est qui ?  
  
Shere : Tu sauras pas et personne d'ailleurs. Je compte brouiller les piste de façons à ce que personne ne le sache jusqu'à ce que je le veuille bien. Na.  
  
Note : je sais pas vous, mais moi, à chaque fois que je lis le « très mystérieux. » d'Haru, j'en pleure de rire ! J'adore quand il fait ça !! 


	7. ch 7 pov Akito

Auteur : Shere Khan à bis  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Fruits basket(Un joyeux dîner.)  
  
Titre : Je t'aime bien plus comme ça..  
  
Chap : 7  
  
Genre : L'amour pointe son nez..Et voui ça y'est ! et...LA révélation...dévoilée à cause du comportement d'Akito..  
  
Couple : Aaaaaaah..peut être dans la chapitre prochain.Vous attendez que ça hein ? Ca vous emmerde de pas savoir qui c'est..Niark niark  
  
Disclaimer : La vieille chanson habituelle..Yukito est à moi.Mais croyez moi vous allez pas en vouloir..  
  
Notes : Chapitre très long. Il faut ce qu'il faut.  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Shiguré  
  
Plus les jours passent ,plus j'ai l'impression que l'un dépérit et l'autre se referme dans une coquille que même Heero Yuy c'est rien à côté(et pourtant.il est proche de la coquille St jacques !) et que si il veut encore avoir l'air de quelque chose et ben il a intérêt d'assurer dans sa virilité avec Duo ! Bref.  
  
Akito se laisse mourir de faim dans sa chambre tout doucement..  
  
..Et Yuki n'ouvre pas la bouche, ne bouge pas, ne change pas d'expression et délire.  
  
Elle est belle, la famille Soma. Que faire que faire ? Quand je pense qu'il y a pas si longtemps il haïssait notre chef de famille et qu'aujourd'hui il se mortifie lorsque ce dernier ne lui parle plus..  
  
@ @ cela dépasse l'entendement, qu'en pensez vous ?  
*  
  
Donc que faire ?  
  
Aller voir ce qu'a le chef de famille déjà..et pourquoi pas essayer de lui faire avaler quelque chose, soyons fou.  
  
J'entrai tout doucement dans la chambre- avec précaution sait on jamais- et cherchai la mince silhouette du regard. Il sanglote sur son lit, le visage entre ses bras. Boooooon..Il se passe quelque chose. Je m'assis à ses côtés, posant une des mes mains sur son flanc, en lui demandant d'une voix douce ce qui n'allait pas. Et là, à ma plus grande horreur, il me déballa tout depuis le début.  
  
Sans POV  
  
-Kuso Nezumi !! Tu vas parler oui ?!  
  
La réponse fut nette, claire et précise.  
  
Heureusement que cette si bonne Mère Thérésa est morte, sinon on aurait sûrement mis Yuki en prison pour meurtre, par crise cardiaque causée.  
  
Même Shiguré en aurait pâli tiens.  
  
Pas si fou que ça, le neko décida d'aller voir si il y était avant d'entendre d'autre obscénité remettant sa virilité en cause.  
  
Shiguré eut un tendre sourire en entendant l'aveu du brun.  
  
Crois moi je ferais mon possible pour que ça se fasses.  
  
Il regarda son chef s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Et avant même qu'il pu réagir, le jeune homme partit en courant dehors, les longues coulées cristallines laissèrent s'échapper quelques gouttes dans sa course.  
  
C'est pas gagné.  
  
Soir  
  
Hatori était en plein monologue avec Yuki -ce qui semblait ennuyer profondément le jeune homme-lorsque Shiguré débarqua, paniqué.  
  
Tout arrive.pensa le médecin.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas vu Akito ?  
  
Le prince releva la tête à ses mots, fronçant des sourcils.  
  
-Non. Pourquoi ? répondit le « dragon ».  
  
-Ca fait depuis cet après midi qu'il a disparu. Ca devient inquiétant, en plus, vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel il est..  
  
Yuki baissa la tête.  
  
-Yuki..pendant qu'on prépare la table, pourrait tu aller le chercher ? lui demanda l'écrivain.  
  
-Moi ? Mais je..D'accord..  
  
je suis sûrement responsable alors.  
  
Il sortit dehors, resserrant sa veste autour de lui, pour tenter de se protéger quelque peu du vent violent qui soufflait avec rage. Il fit un mouvement de tête pour chasser les mèches de son visage et partit à la recherche des deux yeux gris. Pendant une heure il ne trouva rien jusqu'à ce que...une pluie violente se mette à tomber.(vous y avez cru hein ?) En chemin il croisa une souris à qui il demanda si elle n'avait pas aperçu ce qu'il cherchait, et cette dernière lui indiqua un toit de sa petite patte griffue. Yuki saisit une échelle avec laquelle il atteint le sommet du toit, apercevant au passage le kimono porté par Akito.  
  
-Akito ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Intrigué, il se précipita( avec précaution) à ses côtés, mais ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait inconscient. Le prince paniqua et secoua son vis à vis en criant son nom, mais il ne se réveilla pas.  
  
Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et partit en vitesse à l'intérieur.  
  
Hatori se leva d'un bond en voyant Yuki arriver avec Akito dans les bras, ce dernier inconscient et amorphe.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Shiguré.  
  
-Ca ne m'as pas l'air si grave. Une légère pneumonie j'ai l'impression.  
  
-Ah..  
  
Hatori et Shiguré ressortirent de la chambre.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Momiji.  
  
-Une pneumonie et..il délire.  
  
-Il délire ?! s'étonna Yuki.  
  
-Oui..il parle de..son frère..et..je ne sais pas trop quoi..  
  
-il le hait vraiment...Ca s'est vu au fil des jours.  
  
Flash  
  
-JAMAIS !!!! TU M'ENTENDS ?! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS !!!!  
  
-Empêche le moi..  
  
-JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!  
  
-AKITOOOO !!!!!  
  
Flash  
  
-JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ENFANT !!!! JAMAIS CE QUI S'EST PASSE NE SE REPRODUIRA !  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra.  
  
Flash  
  
-Tu me saoules Akito.Dis moi Yuki.Ca te dirai un petit truc entre nous. ?  
  
-.Tu es mort.  
  
Flash  
  
-Ne le touche pas  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-.Parce que. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire la même chose.  
  
-Oui, mais je l'attire. Alors.  
  
Flash  
  
Bruit de vaisselle.  
  
-LAISSE MOI !  
  
Bruit de lutte.  
  
-NON ! DEGAGE !!! MAIS TU COMPREND RIEN!!!  
  
-Faut voir.  
  
Yuki soupira.  
  
-A votre avis..Que veut il dire avec «je ne suis plus enfant, jamais ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira» et ce genre de choses ? Ca a un rapport avec le fait qu'il déteste on frère ?  
  
Yuki se tourna vers Shiguré en plissant des yeux.  
  
-Je suis sûr que toi tu sais.  
  
-Ah ouais ? ben c'est possible. Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répondit il, piqué au vif.  
  
-Je sais pas..tout.  
  
-Rêve.  
  
-Pourquoi tu..  
  
-Veux tu tant le savoir ? coupa Shiguré.  
  
-je...  
  
-Ouais ?  
  
-Va te faire voir.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que je sais à ta place.  
  
-Ah ouais. C'est cool tu pourras me le dire dans ce cas là.  
  
-..Tss.  
  
-Eh ! c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?! s'énerva Hatori.  
  
-...woé ?  
  
-tu es trop bizarre Yuki..La schizophrénie te fait oublier bien des choses..  
  
-je ne les oublies pas !! C'est juste que.j'arrive à essayer de comprendre.  
  
-...En plus clair ?  
  
-Je sais des choses..qui me disent la véracité des propos que l'on m'a tenu..même si certaines choses restent floues..je mets de côté ce que j'ai subi pour savoir POURQUOI..Il a agi ainsi.  
  
-je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu racontes .  
  
Yuki ne répondit rien, conscient que seul Shiguré pouvait comprendre le sens de ses mots.  
  
Plus tard  
  
-Tu te sens bien ?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux.  
  
Shiguré considéra Akito un instant.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? T'essaie de te suicider ou quoi ?!  
  
-C'est p't' être bien ça ouais.  
  
Sur le coup, le brun resta muet un moment, avant de prendre une inspiration, signe pour Akito qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, lorsqu'on toqua timidement à la porte.  
  
-laissez moi mourir. Répondit le chef.  
  
Il se prit un regard noir, qu'il ignora complètement, avant d'apercevoir son jeune sauveur qui voulut parler, mais qui fut brusquement interrompu par une bousculade qui faillit l'envoyer à terre.  
  
-Yukito ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
-tiens ! Mon Yuki préféré ! comment va depuis la dernière fois ?  
  
-Bien, je..  
  
-La dernière fois ? coupa le malade.  
  
-Ben oui.La nuit dernière..c'est pour ça que je m'informe de son état.je ne voudrais en aucun cas être la cause de son incapacité à s'asseoir et marcher..  
  
Ce fut trop à la fois pour tout le monde.  
  
Yuki rougit violemment , et Akito voulut se jeter sur son frère dans un accès de rage violente pure, mais fut retenu in extremis par Shiguré qui le plaqua sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire du sashimi.  
  
-ha ha ha..ne sois pas si impatient petit frère..bientôt..  
  
Il partit sur ses mots, laissant un jeune homme dans le plus profond désarroi, un adulte dans le dégoût, agrippé par un autre jeune homme convulsif.  
  
-Que voulait -il dire ?  
  
Shiguré lui lanca un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il saurait bientôt, mais pas ici et pas maintenant. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, le jeune homme l'attendait de pied ferme  
  
-Il est temps que tu t'explique. J'ai comme l'impression que toutes les réponses à mes questions sont dans ce que tu vas me dire. Lui dit-il en pointant un doigt sous son nez.  
  
-Hmmm. Viens.  
  
Yuki suivit son cousin, non sans se poser de questions, avant qu'ils arrivent tous deux jusqu'à Hatori. Après quelques explications, le médecin congédia les autres personnes(sauf haru) présente et s'assit pour écouter le récit de Shiguré.  
  
-Tout d'abord, jurez moi que vous ne répéterez à personne.  
  
-Hm. Ouais si tu veux.  
  
-Caà du vous paraître bizarre, cette haine farouche d'Akito pour son frère .Alors que tout le monde adore Yukito.  
  
-Ca ressemblait à du Yuki/Ayamé.  
  
-Merci pour la comparaison.  
  
-Bref, coupa-t-il , ça s'explique et..c'est normal. Ca remonte à très loin.je.  
  
-Je suis au courant.  
  
-Hatori ?  
  
Le brun soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Tenez regardez...(il brandit une sorte de livre )J'ai trouvé ça pas plus tard que ce matin..En rangeant un des kimonos d'Akito.J'ai ouvert le mauvais tiroir..dans la mauvaise commode.dans une pièce caché derrière une tenture et j'y ai trouvé cet ouvrage. Voyant l'aspect, j'ai pensé à un livre.j'ai été curieux de savoir ce que lisait notre chef de famille-j'ai même pensé à un ouvrage de Kama-sutra pour être caché comme ça-mais bizarrement c'était écrit à l'encre, en script. Et de là..J'ai tout su. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ça m'a vraiment catastrophé.Tu es courant de toute l'histoire.ou il t'as seulement dit..  
  
-Juste..que ça s'est fait.  
  
silence.  
  
-MAIS QUOI BORDEL ?!! s'excita le prince.  
  
Tout le monde sursauta et finalement, Hatori ouvrit le journal.  
  
-mieux vaut que je vous le lise.Comme vous avez pu le devinez c'est son journal..Il va jusqu'à ses quatorze ans.Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ?  
  
-maintenant qu'on y est..soupira Hatsuharu.  
  
-Yuki..demanda Shiguré.  
  
-vas y Hatori. Déclara fermement le jeune homme.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sembla hésiter, et finit par commencer.  
  
-27 Juin 1993 C'est la première fois que j'écrit dans ce genre de journal, j'ai vu ça à la télé. Ca me paraît bien, j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un qui ne me dira pas qu'il ne me croit pas. Parce qu'il à recommencé. Encore une fois.  
  
Yuki haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Je connais pas le mot pour dire ce que c'est.  
  
En tout cas dans un mois c'est mon anniversaire !J'aurais dix ans ! et ce que ma mère appelle un respoinsabélité ou une respasibalité, enfin je me souviens plus. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle à l'air fière de moi.  
  
-Akito à vingt ans alors ?!  
  
-Ben.faut croire.  
  
-Mon frère lui, il me regarde encore plus d'un air méchant. Et il arrête pas de me taper en disant que ça devrait être lui. Je l'entends frapper.j'ai peur.  
  
2 Juillet 1993  
  
J'ai pas écrit pendant plusieurs jours. A cause de mon frère. J'ai caché le journal pour qu'il le trouve pas ,mais si bien que je savais plus où il était !  
  
Yuki et Haru eurent un sourire attendri devant la chose.  
  
-Et j'ai trouvé le mot. C'est à la télé que je l'ai entendu. J'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire, et ça correspondait à ce qu'il me fait .  
  
Ils écrivent ça comme 'viol'.  
  
Le regard d'Haru se voilà, Shiguré baissa la tête et Yuki poussa un cri d'effroi en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.  
  
Ca fait depuis mes cinq ans qu'il fait ça.Très souvent.au moins deux fois par mois.  
  
J'essaie de me débattre, mais je n'ai que 9 ans, et lui il en a 18.  
  
Je ne peux rien faire. Juste attendre qu'il ai finit de s'amuser.  
  
Je sais pas quoi faire.  
  
Oh non le voilà.  
  
8 Juillet 1993  
  
6 jours qu'il me rend la même visite. J'en peux plus d'avoir mal.  
  
Je. le voilà.  
  
17 Juillet 1993  
  
Plus je me rapproche de mon anniversaire, plus il devient violent.  
  
J'ai essayé de le dire à maman, mais elle ne me croit pas.  
  
Mamie, elle, m'a écouté jusqu'au bout.  
  
Et elle m'a cru.  
  
Elle a dit que ça l'étonne pas. Et que ma mère ne veut plus que profiter de moi à cause de mon futur rôle.  
  
Que depuis la mort de mon père, seul Yukito et l'argent l'intéressaient.  
  
Elle m'a demandé de toujours garder mes idées en tête et de suivre mes instinct.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais ça doit être important.  
  
24 Juillet  
  
Ma grand mère est morte aujourd'hui.  
  
La seule personne qui m'a vraiment considéré et aimé ,pour ce que je suis est morte.  
  
Elle m'a laissé d'elle, sa villa en mer.  
  
Mais le plus précieux, c'est ce petit lapin qu'elle m'a offert quand j'étais bébé.  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui prouver que pouvais m'affirmer.  
  
Aussi je jure de toujours suivre mes instincts et réaliser tout les rêves qu'elle avait pour moi.  
  
27 Juillet 1993  
  
Ca y'est j'ai dix ans.  
  
Et on vient de me dire que je suis le chef Soma.  
  
Et franchement, ça ne me plait pas du tout.  
  
Je suis sûr que je vais être un chef naze.  
  
Je l'ai vu.  
  
J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit.  
  
Je me suis vu plus tard. J'ai aperçu des formes étranges mais trop floues. Et il y'avait un garçon à côté de moi.  
  
Mais je n' i pas fini ce rêve, Yukito est venu me secouer.  
  
Bien sûr, il a recommencé. « Pour fêter tes dix ans ».  
  
Ca à du bon, de vieillir.  
  
Je compte..Ca fait cinq fois aujourd'hui.  
  
Il ne supporte pas que je sois à la tête du clan.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le reste de ma vie, je le sens mal.  
  
Hatori s'arrêta là, constatant les effets produits.  
  
Hatsuharu avait un air de dégoût sur le visage, Shiguré affichait un air résigné et Yuki.pleurait.  
  
-Yuki ?! Yuki ça va ?  
  
-Oui.oui.je comprends maintenant. Ce qu'il me disait..  
  
-Il te disait quoi ?  
  
-Ce..ça n'a pas d'importance.  
  
Le jeune prince croisa le regard de son hébergeur. Il sentait venir la discussion sérieuse.  
  
Plus tard  
  
-Yuki s' il te plaît va me chercher Akito on mange. Demanda Hatori.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Résigné, il partit.  
  
Est ce que je vais arriver à lui faire face après tout ça.Il ne doit même plus vouloir me parler de toute façon.  
  
Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Son chef était en train de déposer quelque chose sur son lit, en tenant son kimono ,dans la pénombre. Il stoppa son geste en tournant légèrement la tête vers Yuki.  
  
-On.mange.  
  
Il continue son trafic, avant de refermer son vêtement et de passer , le corps sur le côté, à côté de Yuki.  
  
Et ben voilà j'avais raison ,il me parle plus.  
  
En ré avançant, il se cogna à Haru, rougissant d'où leurs mains s'étaient posées dans le choc.  
  
Douche froide.  
  
Yuki  
  
C'est nul c'est nul c'est nul. Je déteste ce putain de mutisme dans lequel il se met.  
  
-T'excite pas Yuki.  
  
Il va falloir que je discute avec haru moi..  
  
Clac !  
  
Tout le monde se tourne vers..Yukito !  
  
-Bien ,je ne vais pas jouer les ingénues. J'ai certains dons d'espion et je sais que vous savez. Ca m'arrange je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en parole.  
  
Il se tourna vers son frère.  
  
-Crois moi cette fois ci tu vas morfler.  
  
Akito se recula contre le mur totalement paniqué, tandis que son frère sembla vouloir foncer sur lui. Avant qu'il se vautre par terre, bloqué par mon croche patte.  
  
Haru le tint parle col pour le relever en le regardant d'un air menaçant..et lui coller une droite.  
  
Ca, c'est Black.  
  
-Tu veux te battre minable?dit Yukito.  
  
-Ne te crois pas si fort.  
  
-Tu rigoles ? ça fait 17 ans que je m'entraîne..dit il en montrant Akito du doigt.  
  
-Tu fais bien d'aggraver ton cas.  
  
Uppercut. Bien lancé.  
  
Notre chef semblait terrorisé, recroquevillé sur lui même , tremblant, et sursautant à chaque coup faisant trop de bruit. C'est marrant, dire qu'avant c'était lui qui faisait peur. Enfin ! Quand je dis marrant.  
  
Yukito s'étala sur la table, faisant pousser un cri de peur à son frère. Je courus vers lui, et sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras, maintenant fermement sa tête contre moi, tandis qu'il s'agrippait convulsivement à mon pull.  
  
Et là, finalement on put voir. Haru ne pouvait pas gagner.  
  
Il fatiguait déjà et n'allait pas rester bien longtemps.  
  
C'est fini.  
  
CRAC !!!  
  
Le toit s'effondra laissant apercevoir une silhouette humanoïde. A ce genre d'entrée, inutile de chercher qui c'est.  
  
-KYÔ !!  
  
Le roux sourit sadiquement face au brun et fit craquer ses phalanges en geste de pur défi. Yukito fonça sur lui et commença à se battre..seul.  
  
Coup de pied tournant, coup de poing, tentative de tacle..  
  
Finalement, apparemment las de ses jeux, Kyô envoya voir ailleurs l'intrus s'il y avait des Soma..et pourquoi en planant au dessus de la propriété ?  
  
Après un instant de silence choqué. Hatori souffla .  
  
-on peut dire que tu tombes à pic Kyô.Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?!  
  
-Ce matin. Sauf pendant la pluie, je suis rentré à la maison.  
  
Sweatdrop général.  
  
-Tu es courant alors ?demandai-je.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Combien de temps que tu es revenu ? coupa Shiguré.  
  
-Juste là.  
  
J'ai failli faire une boulette.  
  
-Yuki..me demanda-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais . ?  
  
Je constatai à ma grande honte, qu'en geste mécanique, j'étais en train de caresser doucement les cheveux de mon chef. Hatori leva un sourcil tandis que Shiguré -et c'est le pire- me souriait d'un air narquois.  
  
Je le lachais brusquement, rouge de honte.  
  
Erreur fatale.  
  
Il vacilla, avant de me lancer un regard d'incompréhension, mélangé à un peu de douleur.  
  
Rââââââh !!!! arriverais je à trouver un juste milieu au sein de ma famille ?!  
  
Si je fais ça on se moque, si je ne le fais pas, on se blesse !  
  
Au secouuuuuuurs...x_x  
  
Je le relevais en douceur, sondé par son regard gris, qui me troubla un instant, et qui semblait troublé lui même. Je le regardais partir avec Hatori en direction de sa chambre, sentant la main de l'écrivain se poser sur mon épaule.  
  
-Allez viens.Il est temps qu'on parle.  
  
Nous partîmes vers le jardin (T_T pourquoi toujours ce jardin ?), sur le pont(-_-).  
  
-Alors ? dis moi.  
  
-Dire quoi ? répondis-je.  
  
-Rien ne te tracasse ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Non ? Pas même cette aptitude et ces gestes que tu as vers les gens en ce moment ?  
  
-N.Enfin..  
  
-Je ne dirai rein à personne.  
  
Ce fut comme un déclic, je finis par tout lui dire.  
  
-Je t'avouerais que je ne me comprends pas..Pourquoi je suis comme ça avec Akito ?  
  
-Tu veux dire troublé ou collant ?  
  
--_- à peu près oui..Depuis notre discussion le soir de l'anniversaire d'Haru..j'ai eu le besoin de sa présence et..desa compagnie, voir reconnaissance. Le voir dans l'état de fureur face à son. « frère » m'indisposait..me dérangeait..Quand j'ai fait ma gaffe tout à l'heure- je suppose que tu es courant- je me sui senti atrocement triste et coupable, en croisant son regard..quand il m'a dit de m'en aller..Et quand j'ai su..son enfance..J'ai imaginé..et si je n'avais pas été si touché.par cet acte de brisage d'enfance..je suis sûr que j'aurais pu le tuer l'autre enfoiré. Et à l'instant, comme un besoin de le..protéger ? Oui c'est ça..Je ne voulais pas voir cette peur sans nom dans ses yeux.et en plus..quand il était contre moi..Je me suis senti tout chose.son contact m'a beaucoup plut..  
  
Shiguré laissa passer un long moment, en me regardant de yeux si écarquillés qu'on pouvait en voir le blanc autour.  
  
-Yuki..  
  
Je relevai la tête.  
  
-Tu veux savoir ce qui t'arrive.  
  
J'hochai la tête.  
  
-Sûr ?  
  
-Oui..  
  
Je tremblai malgré moi et cachant mes mains dans mon dos pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.  
  
-Tu es amoureux Yuki..Et depuis longtemps.  
  
A suivre..  
  
Shere : Ouuuuuuuéééééééééééééé !!!!!!!  
  
Yuki :O_o Ah bon ?  
  
Shere : Bah vi.  
  
Yuki : Ah bon..  
  
Lorenzo: Il le prend plutôt bien non... ?  
  
Duo : Valait mieux..  
  
Lorenzo : tu savais toi ?  
  
Duo : Bah vi^_____^  
  
Lorenzo* se tourne vers sa créatrice* Viens..que je te tue.que je t'étrangle..que je vois ton sang.( ndrl : harry potter et la chambre des secrets)  
  
Shere : Glups ! Euh keskya ?  
  
Lorenzo : TU ME DEMANDES CE QU'IL YA ??!!! TU DIS CA A DUO ET PAS A MOI ??!! TA PROPRE CREATION !!!!* s'éffondre* snif..  
  
Shere : ah non mon bishônen non....pleure pas....je recommencerai plus c'est promis!!! Sitoplé pleure pas..snif..j'ai fait pleurer mon bichou...je v me faire seppuku.  
  
Commentaires ? plize é_è ? 


	8. ch8 tu sais quoi? je t'aime

Auteur : Shere Khan al +  
  
Mail : lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Fruits Basket  
  
Titre : Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chap : 8  
  
Genre :POV de Yuki, shonen AïYaoi(peut être), mélancolie. j'en sais trop rien pour l'instant en fait..Lime (c t pas prévu ça..-_-)  
  
Couple : ..Tu peux te brosser lecteur !  
  
Disclaimer : Hmm..J'ai un salon dessus sur le chat..il m'appartient.mais les autres..Bon..* vois les pitits persos de Fruits baskets format Sd tout mini courir sur leurs pitites jambes*..On va y aller comme pour les vaches..*sort un lasso et le fait tournoyer* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Yuki  
  
..  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ??????!!!!!!  
  
Trois jours plus tard  
  
Relativisons.  
  
Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.  
  
Ca c'est déjà pas mal.  
  
Mais en plus, c'est mon chef de famille.  
  
Ca s'accumule.  
  
Et bien sûr, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dégoûté de tout relations intimes avec quelqu'un.  
  
Et on en rajoute.  
  
Evidemment, il fait partie de ma famille, ce qui inculque que l'on à des liens de sang.  
  
C'est super.  
  
Et ! Et..Il me déteste !!  
  
OUAIIIIS !! YOUHOU !! ALLONS FËTER CA AU BAR!!!  
  
Quoi donc ?  
  
Ben mon suicide bien sûr.  
  
Vous en avez de ces questions.  
  
Je pense sérieusement à me saouler la gueule, là. Seulement vu que je suis mineur..  
  
J'en ai marre.  
  
Et j'en ai marre d'en avoir marre.  
  
J'ai la peau douce..  
  
Aaaaarg !! C'est pas le moment pour ça Yuki !  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
Tien, y'a de l'écho.  
  
-Yuki?  
  
P'tain c'est qu'il insiste en plus.  
  
-YUKI SOMA !!!  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Je sortis enfin de ma torpeur pour voir le visage agacé de Kyô.  
  
-Téléphone.  
  
Et il partit sans plus de cérémonies en grommelant dans sa barbe où je crus entendre un « k'so nezumi. ». Je descendis donc et saisit le combiné, intrigué. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler ?  
  
-Allô ?  
  
-Yuki ? Tiens, c'est une voix plutôt basse, un peu rauque..  
  
-C'est moi. Et vous vous êtes ?  
  
-Akito.  
  
Alors- là -je- tombes -des -nues.  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Hein ? répondis je.  
  
-pourquoi ?  
  
-pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu tombes des nues ?  
  
Merde j'ai parlé à vois haute !  
  
-Il me semble bien oui.  
  
Et j'ai recommencé -_-...  
  
-Que voulais tu me.euh dire ? demandai-je.  
  
-pour la dernière fois..  
  
Aïe.  
  
-Je voulais m'excuser.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Je voulais.  
  
-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! coupai-je. Je.C'est moi qui te blesse et c'est toi qui t'excuse ?  
  
-je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu ne me parlais plus...  
  
Quand suis-je passé dans la 4éme dimension ?  
  
-..et que tu m'as envoyé balader.  
  
. -Ah..ça.. c'est pas pour ça..c'est..bah.  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Euh..  
  
-Demain Hatori tient absolument à ce qu'on aille à la piscine, tu nous accompagnes ?  
  
-Hm, mauvais ça.Oui, pourquoi pas..  
  
-A demain 14h alors.  
  
-Oui à demain..Akito.  
  
Je reposais le combiné, un peu chamboulé, et sursautai en voyant Shiguré adossé au mur derrière moi avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-L'amour est un bouquet de violettes.  
  
-Oh ! Tu arrêtes avec ça ?!  
  
Le lendemain, piscine.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Je le sens mal je le sens je le sens mal.pensa Yuki en mettant son maillot de bain(on se calme mesdemoiselles).  
  
Il sortit de sa cabine, se dirigea vers la piscine..et paf. Vous savez, quand on est un mec amoureux, en pleine adolescence et par conséquence pleine ébullition d'hormones, et ben avoir la personne sur qui vous bavez en maillot, c'est pas toujours bon.  
  
-Aha !! voilà notre deuxième cachet ! s'exclama Shiguré.  
  
Il reçut un regard noir d'Akito auquel il répondit par un air goguenard. A ce moment,le plus jeune brun se prit une immense gerbe d'eau, le trempant de la tête au pied. Topo :les gouttes ça glisse lentement, sur un corps à demi-nu, avec des cheveux aux mèches trempées collant au visage et à la peau.  
  
Et CA ,c'est encore plus mauvais.  
  
Je le savais je le savais je le savais.  
  
Soir  
  
Yuki  
  
Hor-rible !  
  
Mais quelle journée..je vous jure ! Je ferais pas ça tous les jours.  
  
Le pire c'est que je le revois ce soir !!! T_T comment vais-je m'en sortir ?  
  
-On y va !!  
  
Oooooooooooooh...  
  
-C'est quoi l'histoire là. ?  
  
Akito regarda Shiguré de travers, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le jardin. Il s'assit sur une sorte de rocher surplombant la mare, les bras tendu derrière lui, ses fines jambes pâles croisées, pendant dans le vide, au dessus de l'eau. Je m'assis sur le rocher à côté du sien, en silence.  
  
-Tu sais n'est- ce pas. ?  
  
Je sursautai, surpris par le silence brisé. Et ne répondis pas, surpris par la question.  
  
-Pour mon frère..tu sais..  
  
-..  
  
-Ce qu'il à fait......ce qu'il m'a fait..  
  
-...Oui, je sais..répondis-je, penaud.  
  
-C'est avec ...mon journal ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Vous êtes allés jusqu'à où ?!  
  
-Euh...27 Juillet 1993 il me semble.  
  
Il se radoucit d'un coup.  
  
-Ca va alors...  
  
Un silence s'installa, où nous admirâmes la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel, et se reflétant sur l'eau.  
  
-Tu as du deviné..que c'était une raison de plus...de ma possession..  
  
-...Oui..Je m'en suis douté..  
  
-Tu en as trouvé deux alors..Ne reste que la plus belle.  
  
Je le regardais sans rien dire, son visage exprimait une douceur dont il n'avait jamais été question jusque là. Et à le voir comme ça..je me sens encore plus amoureux.Cet idiot d'écrivain avait raison. Sans-es-poir.  
  
Yuki t'es nul.  
  
De plus.j'ai remarqué la sorte d' 'attirance' qu'il y a entre lui et Shiguré.que puis je faire ?  
  
Akito ne supporte pas les filles, et moi j'y ressemble atrocement alors..  
  
-Si c 'est pas de la veine ça..  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
  
Oh non ! j'ai parlé à voix haute...T_T j'arrête pas..  
  
-Je euh..je pensais que je ressemblai beaucoup à une fille.  
  
-Hm..Ca.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu me fappais ? Tu supporte pas les filles.  
  
Alors, là ! le re-ga-rd -que-je-re-çois..  
  
Laisse tomber la neige !  
  
-Euh.excuse moi je.c'était de l'ironie..  
  
-C'était VRAIMENT pas drôle.  
  
-Oui.je viens de dire que c'était de l'ironie.  
  
Mon regard se perdit sur l'eau miroitante, d'autant que ma langue perdit contrôle.  
  
-Tu es homosexuel alors ?  
  
... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAH POURQUOI JE DIS CA ??!!!  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Excuse moi j'ai dérap..Oui ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu le déduis où. ?  
  
-Non. Je suis attiré par un garçon.  
  
-Ah..  
  
Je sentis une boule douloureuse me monter dans la gorge, tandis que ma vue se brouillait.  
  
-Bien..je.je vais rentrer..murmurai-je pour pas que ma voix ne me trahisse.  
  
Pourquoi est ce si compliqué tout d'un coup ? Il y'a quelques temps, j'étais un simple garçon, seul et l'esprit libre, qui s'occupait juste de faire ses études, et voilà que tout d'un coup, je me lie d'amour pour mon chef sans même m'en rendre compte !  
  
Trois jours.  
  
Trois jours après la révélation de Shiguré, où j'ai sondé mes sentiments intensément pour savoir.  
  
Pour savoir quoi ?  
  
Que je suis fou amoureux de lui ?  
  
Pour ensuite savoir qu'il à déjà quelqu'un en vue ?  
  
Je sentis son regard sur moi tout le long de ma marche, jusqu'à ce que je rentre.  
  
Akito  
  
Il est bizarre, mais je suis mal placé pour et ne peux lui en vouloir.  
  
Je lui ai dit que j'étais 'attiré' par quelqu'un.je suis bien léger !  
  
S'il savait qui c'était.. je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettrait !!  
  
Tiens.un oiseau.la nuit.  
  
La nuit ?!  
  
O_o  
  
-Que regardes tu si intensément ?  
  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Shiguré.  
  
C'est bizarre cet oiseau..  
  
Sans Yuki(et Akito)  
  
Shiguré se pencha vers son jeune chef.  
  
Près.  
  
Très près.  
  
'Trop' près.  
  
Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la peau de la joue du brun.  
  
-Hm ? Dis moi..  
  
-Rien juste.à un oiseau.  
  
-Hm comme d'habitude.  
  
Il descendit doucement, son souffle brûlant embrouillant les idées du chef, jusqu'au cou où il posa ses lèvres.  
  
-Shiguré.souffla Akito.  
  
Le « chien » ne répondit rien, et saisissant la taille fine, renversa doucement son propriétaire sur la pierre froide. Il attrapa un pan de la ceinture de tissu et commença à la dénouer, entrouvrant le kimono, et en profita pour y glisser une main. Il se satisfait du soupir de son compagnon, lorsque sa main caressa avec délicatesse la peau laiteuse, offerte. Et encore plus, lorsqu'il offrit un attention particulière à son têton droit. Quand aux caresse linguales, ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'Akito y était si sensible ! Surtout au niveau de la mâchoire, des flancs et du creux de l'épaule. Chacun son point sensible.  
  
Il obtint enfin un cri lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son sexe, et mit un plaisir sadique à prendre son temps.  
  
...Sauf que la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il accéléra donc son rythme, désireux d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Il se positionna face à l'intimité du brun, mais..  
  
-Non...  
  
Une main décidée, se posa sur son torse et le repoussa doucement, mais fermement. Et voilà. Encore une fois, Akito avait refusé qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.  
  
Putain de bordel de merde @+°*µ¤!!!  
  
Très, très frustrant.. Irrité, Shiguré repartit aussi vite qu'il fut venu, vexé comme un pou , laissant le brun frissonnant de la perte de chaleur soudaine, se recroqueviller sur lui même, pour gagner un tant sois peu de chaleur et de remettre ses idées en place.  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Deux taupes se réveillèrent en même temps, chacun ayant passé une nuit particulièrement mauvaise, ne se doutant pas, que pas si loin, un autre était dans le même état que lui.(Bien qu'une resta couchée encore deux heures et l'autre sortit aussitôt) L'un ayant attrapé un rhume pour achever le tableau. Je vous jure , qu'Akito, les yeux à peines ouverts, le kimono dévoilant jambe et épaule, les cheveux ébouriffés et le nez froncé comme celui d'un petit chat, ça met les hormones à rude épreuve. Chance pour lui qu'il n'y ait pas un certain scribouillard dans les parages, parce que accord ou pas accord, il se le serait fait le Soma ! Par contre, ce fut un petit Yuki qui tomba dessus, et, manque de bol, il accusa une violente montée de sang au nez devant la vue d'un de ses fantasmes réalisé. Le bonjour à la mode Yuki c'est spécial.pensa le brun, toujours pas réveillé. Il éternua et fronca le nez et les sourcils en plissant des yeux.  
  
Mais Il LE FAIT EXPRES OU QUOI ?! pensa Yuki en accusant un nouveau coup d'hémoglobine.  
  
Finalement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, laissant le prince se tenir convulsivement la narine.  
  
J'en ai marre.  
  
Akito se passa de l'eau sur le visage-bien fraîche l'eau parce que..-et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Reflet peu réveillé faut dire.  
  
Regarde moi c' te tête.C'est pas comme ça que je vais le séduire encore aujourd'hui.Il va fuir en voyant ça.  
  
Il soupira et vira ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la salle de bain avant de prendre une douche bienfaitrice.  
  
Et comment tu t'es débrouillé ?  
  
-Et comment tu t'es débrouillé ?  
  
Je suis devin.  
  
-Franchement Yuki..Tu t'es gratté le nez.. ?  
  
Le jeune homme lui dédia un regard torve avant de dire d'un ton sec :  
  
-'Gaspillerais même pas ma salive pour te répondre.  
  
-C'est quoi alors ?  
  
-J'ai eu un coup de chaud c'est tout.  
  
-.Hm.Sacré coup de chaud.  
  
-Ca me regarde.  
  
Sur ces mots, il sortit et retomba sur Akito- présentable cette fois- qui semblait préssé. En regardant dans la direction où il allait, Yuki put apercevoir Shiguré qui semblait attendre.  
  
Et bah voilà.J'avais raison.Mon dieu que ça fait mal.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda sa main crispée sur son c?ur , se trouvant particulièrement misérable et pitoyable. Il partit dans la direction opposée, sa dernière vue étant celle de son chef attrapant la manche de son cousin, tête basse. Seul Akito remarqua le manège du coin du l'?il.  
  
Akito  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve.  
  
. -Toi peut être que ça te fait rien, mais pour moi c'est très frustrant jesaispascequitebloquejlxqdazeryuioioidsqaesjcmkwjoz.  
  
Mon dieu mais comment il fait.. Je décidai d'ignorer son monologue pour me pencher sur l'attitude de Yuki. Son comportement à bien changé en quelques jours.  
  
-Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Je sursautai.  
  
-Euh.Oui.  
  
-Que viens je de dire ?  
  
-Euh..qu'il faisait beau ?  
  
-tuesdesesperantjfqsisjqksdjqeaujerfjsdklfgdihgiùuozuapksxkqùueiidf.. Hmm..  
  
Yuki  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Et alors quoi ? demandai-je à la personne qui était arrivé dans mon dos.  
  
-Tu m'as l'air bien tristounet.  
  
-Et alors ? Ca ne regarde que moi, alors fais moi plaisir Ayamé, oublie et ignore moi comme lorsqu'on était enfants !  
  
Je pense que je l'ai blessé, mais c'est bien la dernière des choses dont je me soucie . La pensée qu'il s'en va est justifiée par le bruissement de sa robe un peu vif. Je restai un moment seul avant d'entendre un nouveau mouvement de vêtements. Je me retournai d'un mouvement vif, prêt à hurler sur l'intrus, lorsque je le reconnus. Je vous le donne en mille. Non pas Akito, ça ne peut pas être TOUJOURS être Akito ! J'aimerais bien, m'enfin. Non non c'est Shiguré.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu rude.  
  
-Juste.Tu lui as dit ?  
  
-Dis quoi à qui ?  
  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façons ça t'arrange bien !  
  
-Et pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.  
  
-Vous croyez que je vous ai pas vu ?! Hier soir ,sur le rocher ?!  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Parfaitement, je voulais revenir pour.pour.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Eberlué, Shiguré regarda le jeune homme éclater en sanglot sous ses yeux, n'ayant pas la retenue habituelle qu'il à d'habitude. Nul doute qu'il avait assisté à leur.presque communion. Oups. Son jeune cousin finit par s'enfuir, et voyant l'air meurtrit qu'il essayait de cacher, Shiguré décida qu'il y'en avait plus qu'assez.  
  
Dans la chambre d'Akito  
  
-Je peux entrer ?  
  
Akito pesta intérieurement. Il se doutait que ce serait pour hier soir, et ça ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
Qu'expliquer au brun ?  
  
La vérité ?  
  
Il fallait lui dire qu'il se réservait ?  
  
Bonjour la polémique !  
  
-C'est à propos de..c'est compliqué.commença Shiguré.  
  
Il se gratta la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit de son vis-à-vis.  
  
-En fait je devrais même pas te le dire parce que c'est secret, que ça me regarde pas et tout..mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir concerné et je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.  
  
-Qui ? s'intrigua le jeune homme.  
  
Il soupira, regarda au dehors, la nuit tombante.  
  
-Tu as remarqué un comportement étrange chez Yuki ces derniers jours ?  
  
-Oui ! J'y pensais tout à l'heure.Il parle plus ,il semble distrait, triste.Ils fuient les gens.  
  
Un long silence passa.  
  
J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était avec une personne en particulier qu'il était plus souriant ,plus triste, plus bavard, plus maladroit-si c'est possible-plus proche, plus mélancolique, plus heureux.  
  
-Je.non je.  
  
Shiguré planta son regard droit dans celui d'Akito.  
  
-Plus doux.  
  
Se rapprochant de lui.  
  
-Plus tendre.  
  
Toujours plus près.  
  
-Plus attentionné.  
  
Le forçant à se reculer de plus en plus..  
  
-Plus affectueux.  
  
Jusqu'à le coller au mur, son visage on ne peut plus près du sien, le regard perçant le troublant.  
  
-Amoureux.  
  
Le dernier mot fit l'effet d'une bombe au chef. Rien ne se dit pendant encore un certain temps. Akito réunissait son courage pour poser LA question.  
  
-Et.et qui.qui.est-ce.. ?  
  
-Toi.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Lorenzo :....  
  
Shere :...  
  
Duo :....  
  
Lorenzo...Qu 'est ce que c'est..que ce chapitre ?  
  
Shere :....  
  
Duo :....  
  
Lorenzo : A part la dernière réplique..c'est de la m.. !  
  
Shere....  
  
Duo : Abuses pas y'a un lime quand même.  
  
Lorenzo :...Il était même pas prévu..et c'est vraiment tout..Ton chapitre est à chier ma poule.  
  
Shere :.....  
  
.....  
  
Lorenzo : N'envoyez même pas de reviews.. 


	9. ch 9 bah tu sais quoi moi aussi

Auteur : Shere Khan't to speak to you because I'm too..stupid  
  
Mail: lilou-manga@club-internet.fr  
  
Source : Cristaline. Comment ça non ? Fruits basket ? ah. vaguement alors.  
  
Titre :Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Chap :9  
  
Genre : Yaoi (ooooooooooooouuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! ENFIN !)jours heureux.bavage de lycéennes.  
  
Couple : un jour on m'a dit « y'a un couple dans ton histoire ? » et ben le voilà. En fait y'en a deux. Le principal se déroule dans ce chapitre. Et après.place à l'action. (vous croyiez que c'était une fanfic d'amour ? pfff)  
  
Notes : La chanson est écrite en italique et une partie fait partie de l'histoire.  
  
Yuki  
  
/Akito/  
  
/ensemble/  
  
Disclaimer : je possède une classe de frappés total. Je la garde. Je suis trop dans mon élément..  
  
Je t'aime bien plus comme ça.  
  
Yuki  
  
[soupir]  
  
Réaction stupide.  
  
Je fais peine à voir.en désespéré d'amour..  
  
2 mois.  
  
2 mois que j'évite les gens.que je me morfond dans ma tristesse.  
  
J'inquiète tout le monde avec mon comportement..  
  
Parce que je ne mange plus, ne parle plus.  
  
Même Kyô s'inquiète, c'est dire.  
  
J'ai conscience d'être dans un état grave mais.c'est comme ça.un n?ud dans la gorge m'empêche d'avaler quoi que ce soit.  
  
Pas tant que.je serais seul.avec ce visage.  
  
Dis maman, pourquoi je suis pas un garçon ?  
  
-Mais Yuki ! Tu es fou ? Mais voyons tu es un garçon ! Tu es juste plus délicat ! c'est parce que tu es fin mon chéri !  
  
-Ah bon ? Mais à l'école ils ont dit.  
  
-Ils sont bêtes . ne les écoute pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Flash Back  
  
Deux mois plus tôt.  
  
-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !  
  
-Quoi ?Que veux tu que je fasses ?!Hein ?!  
  
-Débrouilles toi !!Ne le laisse pas dans cet état !  
  
-Dire que c'est toi qui me dit ça .Tu as enfin renoncé à mettre la main sur moi ?  
  
-Sûrement pas non.L'un n'empêches pas l'autre.  
  
-Sottises !Très bien !!  
  
(claquement de porte)  
  
-Je crains le pire.  
  
Seul dans sa chambre, Akito réfléchissait, la tête posée sur ses bras.  
  
Dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré encore ?  
  
Que faire ? Ce que son instinct lui dictait ? Où..ce que sa ruse naturelle lui suggérait ? La deuxième solution semblait beaucoup plus amusante. Il sourit machiavéliquement. Autant s'amuser un peu.  
  
Au loin, un petit Yuki ne se doute pas de ce qui va lui arriver.. Il se morfond joyeusement sur la table d'un cuisine, pendant que son cousin l'em******* à tout va.  
  
Soir  
  
Yuki regarda Shiguré d'un air suspicieux.  
  
-Tu en es bien sûr ?  
  
-Ecoute, si tu ne me crois pas tu lui téléphone et tu verras bien !!  
  
Yuki  
  
Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.  
  
Pas que je me plaint d'aller le voir !  
  
Ca non, mais. ça me paraît soudain.  
  
Je toque à la porte et attend patiemment qu'on m'ouvre en stressant.  
  
Génial, c'est Momiji..  
  
Bien sûr j'ai le droit au babillage infantile et incessant.  
  
Râââââh..sauvez moi..  
  
N'importe qui !  
  
-Momiji..je prend le relais.  
  
Je fais volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage habituellement calme et froid d'Akito.  
  
Mon amour.qu'est ce qu'il est beau.  
  
Momiji part avec joie-en fait je l'entend plus que je ne le vois-mais je ne l'aperçois pas, trop occupé à regarder mon chef de famille.  
  
Ca à même pas l'air de le perturber..  
  
Au final il me fait un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de me faire signe de le suivre..jusqu' à sa chambre. Toujours d'un signe, il me demande de m'asseoir sur le lit, pendant qu'il s'affaire dans son placard.  
  
Après un temps de silence, je l'entends qui me demande :  
  
-Tu étais là ?  
  
La question me prenant de cours, je lui demande bêtement :  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Tu étais là ?  
  
-Où ?  
  
Il se redressa et me regarda d'un air bizarre sans répondre.  
  
C'est là que je compris. Il y a deux mois..  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il suspendit son geste, semblant réfléchir.  
  
-Oh mais ! Je ne dirai rien à personne !!m'empressai-je de rajouter.  
  
Ca me ferait mal.  
  
Il soupira et laissa son bras en suspens retomber sur le côté de son corps.  
  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça Yuki.  
  
Il me parlait pas de son aventure nocturne ?  
  
-Shiguré..n'est rien pour moi.  
  
.................ah...ça change des choses.. Il me regarda.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses, je ne ressens rien pour lui...  
  
Il baissa la tête.  
  
-Il ne m'attire même pas..  
  
Il me fit face de nouveau.  
  
-Ca n'est pas de lui que je parlais lorsque je te disais que j'étais attiré par quelqu'un.  
  
C'est bizarre, je sens comme un gros poids s'envoler.je me sens tout léger là.  
  
-D'ailleurs, il n'est jamais arrivé à ses fins.  
  
Je me sens de mieux en mieux, c'est fou !  
  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne s'est passé, rien se passe et rien ne se passera.  
  
Quelle douce phrases à mes oreilles ! Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle de bain. Un question me brûle les lèvres.  
  
-C'est un garçon, la personne par qui tu es attiré c'est bien ça ?  
  
Dans l'encadrure de la porte, il s'arrête et.... ...retire son kimono, qui se retrouve retenu juste par ses avant bras levés à moitié, l'encolure lui arrivant à mi-dos, laissant voir un bon morceau de sa peau si blanche, tournant la tête à demi, ne me laissant voir que son profil, un sourire en coin, narquois, sur les lèvres.  
  
-Ca t'intéresse ? me demande-t-il d'une voix malicieuse, avant d'avancer encore, laisser tomber complètement son vêtement et disparaître dans le salle de bain.  
  
....je sais pas si je dois dire : « ouf ! J'ai rien vu ! » ou « Merde ! j'ai rien vu. »..  
  
-je ..heu.  
  
-C'est bon tu peux venir, je suis présentable, me dit-il d'une voix lointaine.  
  
Je me dirige vers lui-manquant de me casser la figure sur le kimono-pour constater qu'il est en fait dans sa baignoire. Ouf.y'a la mousse..j'aurais eu du mal à me contenir. Hm.Je savais qu'on avait tous plus ou moins de grande baignoire, mais là...on dirait une sorte de gigantesque jacuzzi . apparemment profond. Je m'assis sur une marche devant la baignoire, appuyant mon dos contre le mur et attendit. Il se tourna vers moi, avec toujours la même expression, et me répondit   
  
: -Oui c'est bien ça.  
  
Puisqu'il faut choisir alors je peux le dire  
  
Sans contrefaçons je suis garçon  
  
Et pour un empire je ne veux me dévêtir  
  
Puisque sans contrefaçons je suis un garçon  
  
-Ah.Il doit être vraiment être parfait alors.  
  
Et allez ! J'ai de nouveau une boule dans la gorge.  
  
-Hm..Oui il l'est.  
  
Au sourire qu'il vient de me faire, j'oublie tout.  
  
Tout.  
  
Et il y'a bien longtemps que j'ai envoyé les tortures aux oubliettes !  
  
Tout seul dans mon placard  
  
Les yeux cernés de noir  
  
A l'abri des regards  
  
Je défie le hasard  
  
Fou moi ? Non. Compréhensif et amoureux. Nuance.  
  
Dans ce monde qui n'a ni queue ni tête  
  
Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête  
  
-Et toi ? me demande-t-il.  
  
-Moi quoi ?  
  
-Quelqu'un en vue ?  
  
Je ne savais pas notre chef si curieux !  
  
-Tout arrive, me dit-il d'un air malicieux.  
  
Aaaah..Cette foutue manie de parler tout haut -_-.  
  
-Ca se pourrait..lui répondis-je.  
  
Il me regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais ne dit rien et leva la main vers le gel douche. Je me tournai le temps qu'il se lave en songeant à plusieurs choses. Non vous saurez pas lesquelles. J'entendis le bruit du pommeau de douche et attendit patiemment qu'il s'arrête. Ce que je pensais être deux minutes après, je me retournai pour faire volte face aussitôt parce qu'en fait..ben il était toujours debout.  
  
Je me sens rougir affreusement.  
  
Mais j'ai toujours rien vu.  
  
Comment ça « tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! » ?  
  
Hey..je vous merde.  
  
-Bon, je vais.euh.sortir hein.  
  
Il ne dit rien et me rejoignit cinq minutes après.  
  
-Viens, me dit-il, je vais t'emmener quelque part.  
  
Puisqu'il faut choisir alors je peux le dire  
  
Sans contrefaçons je suis un garçon  
  
Et pour un empire je ne veux me dévêtir  
  
Puisque sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon  
  
Ah.Est-ce prudent ? Bah..Je ne vais pas refuser une ballade à mon amour ^_^ ! Comment ça je deviens mièvre ? Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie hein ? Je vous ignore. Ah.euh. à cause de vous je me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il m'attendait.  
  
Il sortit et se dirigea d'un pas sûr dans le jardin-plongé dans le noir le jardin, je précise-, avec moi à sa suite, complètement aveugle, manquant de me bugner à maintes reprises, vers la forêt situé derrière le manoir Soma. La forêt ce fut le même topo. Quelques arbres qu'ont pas pu m'encadrer. Finalement, on arriva à une cascade dont je ne connaissait même pas l'existence, avec.la pleine lune au dessus..Mais ! Pourquoi je voyais rien et que je me suis ramassé plusieurs fois s'il y avait la pleine lune !! Tout à mes réflexions, je sentis un regard insistant posé sur moi. Je me retournai pour voir qu'Akito me regardait d'un air bizarre-comme si j'étais un fou- avant de se retourner en haussant les épaules et de se diriger vers les roches de la chute. Je le suivis, en râlant intérieurement parce que je déteste grimper, et relevai la tête pour voir où nous en étions.  
  
Tour à tour on me chasse de vos fréquentations  
  
La seule chose que je vis, c'est le pantalon noir de mon chef qui moulait une certaine partie de son corps que j'aurais ne pas voir de si près pour pouvoir garder un semblant de calme. Nous nous hissâmes l'un après l'autre sur le sommet(j'eu du mal, j'eu du mal). Il semblait regarder la lune, et pendant ce temps je me mis au dessus de la chute pour voir la hauteur. Oh..C'est pas bien haut.faut pas se louper c'est tout. Au moment où je pensais ces paroles, je sentis deux mains s'agripper à ma taille et me pousser en avant. Je poussais un cri de peur, mais ne tombait pas toujours agrippé par les deux mains. Je me sentis re basculer en arrière, plaqué contre un corps, qui ne peut être que celui d'une personne.  
  
-Akito..tu as un humour dangereux..  
  
Il chuchota d'un voix chaude à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.  
  
-Qui te dis que ce n'était pas plutôt une excuse. ?  
  
Pour le coup je restai con. Fiévreux, mais con.  
  
Il me ramena loin du bord et me lâcha pour aller plus loin.  
  
Je le regardai sans comprendre.  
  
-Yuki. ?  
  
-Hm..oui ?  
  
-Je voudrai te parler sérieusement.  
  
Euh.Je le sens mal tout à coup.  
  
-Approche.  
  
Je m'avançai vers lui, et il se mit bien face à moi.  
  
-Répond moi avec sérieux .me dit-il.  
  
J'hochai doucement la tête.  
  
Il me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?  
  
Oh c'est pas vrai !  
  
Panique à fond !!  
  
-Ah ? Ah bah je.je t'aime bien.je t'apprécie quoi.balbutiai-je  
  
-Sérieusement. me dit-il d'un ton froid.  
  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
  
Lui dire ?  
  
Après tout.  
  
J'aimerais qu'on me laisse les résolutions  
  
Je ne risque rien..j'ai déjà subi ce genre de..tortures..si il me rejette.j'arriverai..à m'en sortir..même si ce sera dur..très dur..douloureux.  
  
-Sérieusement ?  
  
Il ne répondit rien. Je baissai la tête.  
  
-Et bien sérieusement.moi..  
  
Je suis prêt.  
  
-..Je t'aime Akito.  
  
Je me fous bien des qu'en diras-ton  
  
Je suis Caméléon  
  
Il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment.  
  
Moment où je pu comprendre que je l'avais perdu..c'est si..risible..  
  
Je ravalai mes larmes tant bien que mal, lorsque je sentis une main se poser en dessous de mon menton et me relever la tête avec douceur.  
  
Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas le voir.pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
Un contact frais se posa contre mes lèvres tout doucement.légèrement..contact que je ne compris pas au début..avant d'avoir l'éclair de compréhension.  
  
Akito..  
  
Il m'embrasse.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Le jeune prince ne réagit pas, trop surpris, et trop peu renseigné. Comment on embrassait ? Il sentit une chose mouillée passer sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche instinctivement.  
  
Bien lui en pris.  
  
Pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient ensembles, les deux garçons, tout à leurs émotions, ne purent s'empêcher de penser.  
  
C'est ça.c'est donc ça.c'est.agréable. Bah je ne trompe personne. Je.suis si.surpris.est-ce qu'il. ?  
  
/ Enfin.après tant d'années..c'était si inespéré.Yuki../  
  
/ Je t'aime/  
  
Akito finit par lâcher Yuki, à bout de souffle, et posa son front contre celui de son vis à vis, tout en gardant les deux mains sur ses joues, en haletant légèrement. Il sourit tendrement.  
  
-Si tu savais Yuki..comme moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis sourit d'un air heureux en laissant couler quelques larmes qui roulait sur ses joues d'albâtre et se reflétait à la lueur de la lune, se serrant contre cet homme qui est désormais son petit ami.  
  
Yuki s'arrêta devant le seuil de la maison de Shiguré, et se retourna vers son homme (^^).  
  
-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire sincère (n'oublions qu'Akito est un hypocrite de première).  
  
-Je t'en prie..depuis le temps que je l'attends, si mon petit ami se serait fait assassiner par un tueur fou psychopathe parce qu'il serait rentré seul dans le noir, je me serait fait Hara-Kiri !  
  
Le prince rougit, gonflé de bonheur aux mots « depuis le temps que je l'attends ». Il s'apprêta à rentrer mais se ravisa et enlaça Akito pour l'embrasser.  
  
Après  
  
Oups, c'est pas fini.  
  
Trois ans plus tard.  
  
Yuki finit relâcher son chef et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans la maison.  
  
Yuki  
  
Je regarde sa longue silhouette mince disparaître dans le noir, fasciné par ses traits et aussi par le fait que désormais cela m'appartient..  
  
« Désormais je n'existe plus que pour toi Yuki. »  
  
Je le revois encore me dire ça, dans l'eau claire de la cascade.  
  
Hein ? Oui on s'est baigné après..habillé oui. Oui je suis trempé oui.  
  
Je peux vous dire que sauter du haut d'une cascade c'est pas forcement rassurant.  
  
Mais bon..l'eau était si belle..imaginez le cadre : De l'eau fraîche et bien transparente, tant qu 'on peut voir au fond, sans quoi que ce soit d'autre que du minéral dedans(y' a que de la roche !!), avec la lune au dessus !  
  
Est ce que je fais pas un rêve et que je vais pas me réveiller ? Non, l'eau était gelée.  
  
Bref.  
  
Je sors avec Akito.  
  
Je sors avec Akito.  
  
Je sors avec Akito !!  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!  
  
-TA GUEULE K'SO NEZUMI !!!!!!  
  
-Kyon moins de bruit Tohru dors. Yuki pareil.  
  
Ah..Shiguré..la nouvelle lui fera sûrement plaisir..  
  
Le lendemain, 16h  
  
Ce fut marrant.je repense avec satisfaction de la tête de Shiguré.Kyô par contre..il à même pas eu l'air d'être surpris.  
  
Tiens ça jase dans le couloir du côté des filles.  
  
-Oh si je vous jure il est vraiment trop beau.  
  
J'éspère qu'elle parle pas de moi là.  
  
-..il ressemble à senpaï Yuki !!!  
  
??????  
  
?!  
  
!!!  
  
Non mais attend y'a qu'un seule personne qui me ressemble !!!  
  
Ca ne peut être que.. En regardant par la fenêtre j'ai le temps d'apercevoir de longues mèches noires soyeuses voler par le vent, et une silhouette habillé de bleu marine perdue au milieu de la foule de la récréation ! C'est lui ! C'est obligé c'est lui !! Je me mets à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs, bousculant les filles au passage(qui vont pas s'en plaindre je pense), puis à travers la cour en me rapprochant de la silhouette aux bras croisées et aux mèches brillantes. Je vois les filles parler avec excitation mais ne m'en soucie guère. Elle voit elle aussi et se retourne vers moi, avec un sourire radieux qui me rend chose tandis que je m'arrête devant elle.  
  
-Bon..jour ..A.kito..haletai-je.  
  
-Bonjour mon c?ur..fallait pas te presser comme ça..  
  
-Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Et bonjour et je t'embrasses tu connais ? râla-t-il, je suis venu te voir, que veux tu que je fasses ?  
  
-Euh..oui c'est vrai..mais allons ailleurs..  
  
Je le pris par le poignet pour l'entraîner, mais au lieu de ça, je me sentis tiré en arrière, enlacé et embrassé.  
  
Devant tout le monde.  
  
Le scandale..c'est presque si on m'a pas fait un procès pour sortir avec quelqu'un ; qui plus est un garçon . Bref, malgré qu'elles aient longtemps bavé dessus, je ne crois pas qu'Akito soit très apprécié des lycéennes.  
  
Ca les regardent.  
  
Prenez garde à mes soldats de plomb c'est eux qui vous tueront  
  
Je vois Shiguré passer à mes côtés en me regardant d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
Hin hin hin..  
  
Je sais que j'arbore un air sadique mais...eh! Que voulez vous ?  
  
Kyô passe aussi, mais d'un air absent.  
  
Celui-là à une attitude plutôt étrange ces temps ci..  
  
Enfin, chacun ses affaires. Moi je me préoccupe plutôt d'..  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec Shiguré ?  
  
Je passe en mode possessif (bien que ce soit le premier jour que je sorte avec) et entraîne mon petit ami à ma suite, loin de mon cousin lubrique.  
  
-Tu me fais mal..  
  
Je lui lâche le bras et le regarde un instant.  
  
Il regarde son bras, ses longues mèches noires tombant sur son visage. Il relève son regard gris-vert sur moi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ; et sourit d'un air narquois.  
  
-Jaloux hum ? Déjà possessif..c'est flatteur.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire, paralysé par ma propre audace.  
  
On sort à peine à ensemble !!  
  
-Bah, reprit-il, tu as des raisons de t'en faire, c'est pas comme si Shiguré avait toujours eu des intentions nettes à mon égard.C'est tout de même tôt pour être piqué au vif !  
  
Je rougis violemment et baissa mon regard sur le sol. Pourquoi moi ? Il me saisit la main et m'entraîna au dehors.  
  
-Allez viens ! me dit-il d'un air enthousiaste, allons se promener mon Yuki !!  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, pensant avec joie que je sors enfin de mon passé sombre pour être entraîné vers un avenir radieux, où je sais que j'aimerais et serait aimé.  
  
Sans Yuki  
  
Un oiseau ressemblant au phénix passa au dessus d'un couple tout neuf et heureux, chantant de sa voix mélodieuse, une ballade de douceur légère.  
  
FIN  
  
Shere khan mode SD: Ah!!! Je vous ai eu!!!! C'est pas la fin !!! Je vous ai eu je vous ai eu euh..  
  
Lorenzo pas mode SD* saisit la folle par derrière, lui plaque un mouchoir de chloroforme sur le visage et l'emmène dans ses bras* : Vite !!! Tout n'est pas perdu ! On peut encore l'emmener à l'asile !!!!  
  
Donc, c'est : A suivre.  
  
Lorenzo : Hum hum ! Lecteurs lectrices. Chers compatriotes. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre cher autrice  
  
(Duo : Ca se dit pas. Lorenzo : Ta gueule.) est en ce moment hors d'état de nui...dans l'incapacité de dire des conne..est absente. C'est donc moi qui vais vous renseigner. Posez moi vos questions.  
  
*Bordel total *  
  
Lorenzo * sweatdrope* :Euh..pas des questions sur moi..sur la fic.  
  
Inconnue : Mensurations ?  
  
Lorenzo : La fic j'ai dit !!!  
  
Duo : On s'en fout . tu mets quoi en caleçon?  
  
Lorenzo : Eh, t'es sûr de sortir avec Heero toi?  
  
Duo :...(il lui a rabattu son caquet ! dingue !)  
  
Lorenzo : Bon. Info n° 1 : Sans contrefaçons de Mylène Farmer correspondait bien à Yuki en fonction de son viasge.euh féminin.  
  
Info n°2 : un phénix Final Fantasy VIII modèle réduit  
  
Info n°3 : La folle demande un fanart de la scène : Yuki/Akito/cascade/pleine lune et étoiles dans l'eau ou sur les rochers.. PWP avec couple au choix (tant qu'il est Yaoi) en récompense du meilleur fanart  
  
Info n°4 : On se demande qui je suis hein ? Un perso d'une fic sur GW. A vrai dire je suis : Brun (noir), grand, très mince, peau mate, yeux verts, gris et marrons (c mélangé. Oui c bizarre), Italien, mannequin , stylé, 18 ans étudiant et pris. (compris la madame aux mensurations ?) Je pensais être son perso détésté, mais en fait..je me demande si c pas le contraire.  
  
Info n°5 : La folle lance un défi..essayez de me représenter d'après les critères physiques qui vont être donnés en fanart, avec tjrs un PWP en récompense..cette fille est folle.elle soutient qu'étant tous nazes vous allez pas y arriver et que ça la fait bien marrer.  
  
Age : 18 ans  
  
Taille : 184 cm  
  
Poids : 66 kg  
  
Cheveux : noirs, courts, mèches de la « frange »retombant sur le côté du visage.  
  
Peau : mate  
  
Yeux : Noisettes au fond, verts ensuite, avec des iris grises et bleues.  
  
Job : étudiant. Mannequin  
  
Apparence :beau. très beau. Sublime. Magnifique. Extrao...mais non Lorenzo j'éxagère pas  
  
Origines : italien  
  
Signes particulier :lunettes de vues (qui servent à rien) ou lentilles  
  
Attitude vestimentaires : diverses. Mais jamais moulant ou ringard ( top OOC)  
  
Comportement : Charmeur, séducteur, allumeur. Très lent, calme et silencieux.  
  
Pointure :44  
  
Sexe : Masculin (nooooooon ?!)  
  
Sexualité : Bisexuel  
  
Wana !!! vous avez ce qu'il faut !!  
  
Vous pourriez le faire en train de draguer Yuki ce serait marrant.  
  
Ou au lever du lit !!  
  
Celle qui sera la plus proche de la réalité physique de Lorenzo gagnera !!  
  
Lorenzo* rebaillone et remmene* revite !!! c'est re pas trop tard !!!!  
  
Reviews ? J'en veux au moin deux de personnes différentes ou la suite son lemon (paske s'en sera un) vous l'aurez dans le c... 


End file.
